Letters to Arizona
by TABC
Summary: Letters for the State of Arizona or Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones. Send in your letters and she'll answer them to the best of her ability.
1. Intro

Letters to Arizona

Hola world,

It's Arizona and I've seen many nations and many of my siblings writing letters so I decided to start writing a bit of my own. Ask me (almost) anything and I will answer the best I can.

For those of you who don't know me I'm a state who shares a border with: California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado (four corners), New Mexico, and Mexico. I was the 48th state to join the U.S. My birthday is a holiday... Valentines Day. I like the sun and cooking. Any questions?

Sincerely,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes I have decided to do this letters thing... I'm doing Arizona because I live there , I think it'd be fun to see what conversations strike, and I don't think anyone else is using Arizona... Please send letters in!


	2. Wisconsin I

Hi Arizona, Wisconsin here. I've been planning to start the whole letter writing thing, (Dad really wants me to), but things have been kinda crazy with my government, so I haven't had time.

So how are you?

Wisconsin (Ella A. Beilschmidt-Jones)

Dear Ella,

_Hola! _I really had to set time away to do this, but honestly I think it'll be worth it to get letters from everyone. Don't worry if dad forces you to do it just try to make it a positive thing. Things have been crazy with EVERY one's government so don't feel too bad.

I'm good. My boss is very angry right now, but hopefully she'll get over it. Signs of summer are already showing so ti's getting really hot but it's not as bad right now because some summers get up to 125 degrees Fahrenheit! I'll live as long as I remember to go swimming!

With love,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>not much to say really...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Hetalia in any Way, Shape, OR Form,


	3. Spain I & Sevilla I

Hey thar Sophia!

Wuz up? It's Sevilla-writing in for Dad-whose frantically looking for a shirt...because he has a meeting..

OI! Get outta here you fucking bastard!

Sophia~

Mi amor, how are you, sweetie? Forgive Sevilla...he's an ass.

Anywho~ I just wanted to check in on you, aiight?

Ciao!

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla &amp; Papa,<p>

Hola you two! Oh yeah… America said something about a world meeting… Good luck Papa!

I'm fine… Utah has been very talkative lately, which is very surprising since she doesn't usually talk that much… And summer is going off to a great start! I've been able to start swimming already. The weather has been cooperating for once! At least it's not raining…

I'm not going to worry about Sevilla, he doesn't bother me.

That's fine Papa! I don't mind you writing me!

Talk to you soon,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay! It's the second letter!


	4. New Mexico I

Howdy Arizona.

It has been a while(not) Hope Cali is being nice. Yeah... I see you evey day. Why am I writing?(pulls hair out)

Later,

Max C. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear New Mexico,<p>

I know! It seems like I see you every other minute…

Cali and I are… well not happy with one another right now…

I don't know… Maybe you're writing because you love your sister (me)?

With Love,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona


	5. New Mexico II

Heh,

you know you love your brother. I love ya too.

What did Cali do? No one messes my sis without punishment.

Grrr... Why did Texas call me a girl? I dont think I look.

Feel free ta call me by my human name.

Nm.

Max C. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Oh of course I love ya! How could I not love someone who's been through as much as me and has stayed a loyal companion through all of it? Plus we're brother and sister… so I HAVE to love you… but I also love you by choice.

Cali is being high strung and idiotic and selfish and egotistic… and many other things that I would rather NOT mention. Thanks bro! You're so kind.

I don't know… maybe it's because we look alike? And Tex thought you were me?

Of course I will Max!

With love,

Sophia


	6. California I

Dear Brat,

Hey, Soph. Just wanted to ask you a few things.

1.) Can I see your boobs?

2.) Will you FINALLY go out with me?

3.) Who's your favorite sibling? Me() or Colarado()

Love,

Jake 'California' Jones

P.S. Colarado is on his man period and wants to write a letter too...

* * *

><p>Dear Idiot… I mean Jake,<p>

Sure I'll answer your questions…

1.) No! Absolutely not!

2.) No.

3.) Colorado… for sure.

With Annoyance,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

P.S. Jake… how many times do we have to explain this… GUYS DON'T GET PERIODS!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry but I can't stop laughing each time I read this xD


	7. Colorado I

Dear Sophia,

Don't listen to that idiot. You know how stupid he gets. Well, I've gotta go.

Me and Illinois have a date later.

Your favorite brother,

Kyle 'Colarado' Jones

P.S. He's so stupid he thinks guys get periods.

* * *

><p>Dear Kyle,<p>

Of course… He such a… well you know.

Tell me how it goes!

You're the favorite out of you two…

With Love,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

P.S. I know… I just yelled at him


	8. Italy I

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ so you're writing letters now? I hope you're having fun!

Hope to talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Hola! Si, I am. So far it's been very… interesting to say the least. I'm having lots of fun writing them!

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones


	9. Illinois I

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ so you're writing letters now? I hope you're having fun!

Hope to talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Hola! Si, I am. So far it's been very… interesting to say the least. I'm having lots of fun writing them!

Yours Truly,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones


	10. Italy II

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ That's good! Some of the people talking to me are really scary! But maybe one day I can invite you over to my place to eat pasta!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Oh yes... I remember you telling me about the people…

I'm coming over this summer, remember I told you this.

Talk to ya soon,

Sophia


	11. New Mexico III

Howdy sis!

Why is idiot cali writing to you? Grr...

Meh, anything new?

Is it bad when I get a letter from Mexico saying he wants to visit? Should I?

That's good you love me by choice.

Your bother that loves you the most,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I don't know… He needs a lesson on how stuff works…

No… nothing really… Cali and Colorado are fighting over which one of them I love more… Can you guess?

It is bad… don't allow him to visit. Any time Mexico want something to do with us it ALWAYS leads to trouble.

Oh yes.

The sister that loves you the most,

Sophia


	12. Italy III

Ciao Sophia!

Maybe it was Charice and Lizveth! They're really scary!

Oh, si! You did! I'm sorry! I remember now! I'm going to try to make honey gelato for you for the first time!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Si! Those two… you said one of them tied you up and the other tried to eat your heart… right?

Si! It shall be the best honey product ever created! Utah will be pleased.

Yours Truly,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I was going to post this and the next two chapters a few hours ago but for some reason it wouldn't let me upload them... well here they are!


	13. Wisconsin II

Dear Sophia

Thanks! I'll probably start my letters soon.

I hope she calms down. We've FINALLY gotten some warm weather too, but only recently and it's been really widely spaced. Today's been the nicest in weeks.

I'm glad we don't get summers that hot up here, but I know last summer got pretty close... Thankfully, we've got plenty of lakes around if it gets too bad.

Your sister,

Ella

* * *

><p>Dear Ella,<p>

Oh that's good to hear!

At least it's not REALLY hot… or cold and… r-rainy…

Oh yes… it gets like that here almost every single day in the summer. We just swim in our pools and eat ice cream to cool off. It's quite refreshing.

With Love,

Sophia


	14. New Mexico IV

Meh,

I agree. I'll say no.

Hmm, Colorado obviously.

Meh, Slap Texas for me...WHY MUST EVERYONE THINK I AM YOU! IT'S SO ANNOYING!

...

...

...

I'm done...

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

That's good news… if he pushes it tell me.

Yup I can only imagine what California will think when he reads my letter to him…

I'll try… I don't see Texas that often…

I don't know…

With Love,

Sophia


	15. Italy IV

Ciao Sophia!

Si! Charice did it to me twice! And Lizveth told me that! I don't know why she would want too!

Ok! Maybe I'll make extra so you can take it back with you!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Oh my… Those two will get you into a lot of trouble then…

Ooh yay! Although I don't think it would survive the long plane ride back… maybe you should just give me the recipe.

Talk to ya soon,

Sophia


	16. New Mexico V

Heh, I can see it now. I think California would flip out.

I told Mexico no. I think he's mad now. Please don't let him invade me...

Meh, I give ya credit for thinking about it. But I think I can handle Texas. Dad said I shouldn't rely on others to much. Mostly with my problems...Thinking he can boss me around because he's older...mumble mumble

The best brother in the world,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Oh I would agree… It almost makes me feel sorry for Cali… almost.

I won't, I'll protect you… I'll throw a cholla at his face. He'll never see it coming!

Meh… don't listen to dad… right now we need each other more than ever… even more than when Mexico won his independence and controlled us…

Love ya bro,

Sophie

P.S. can you send me some salsa? I ran out…


	17. Italy V

Ciao Sophia!

Well, it's ok! Ludwig said he's helping me get a restraining order!

Oh, you're right! Ok! I'll just give you the recipe!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Hola Italy,<p>

Oh that's good to know! Let's hope they won't violate it…

Yeah… but send some with me so I can eat it on the plane…

Talk to ya soon,

Sophia

P.S. Did you know that Italian and Spanish are sooo similar that I could possibly speak in Spanish and you could speak in Italian that we would understand each other… Utah told me that…


	18. Italy VI

Ciao Sophia!

I hope so too! Lizveth said that they don't work against her!

Ok! I will! I hope you like it! I've never made honey gelato before so I don't know how good it would be!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! That is really weird!

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Oh well… it is ONLY a piece of paper… so um… it may NOT work…

I think I'll like it no matter how it turns out.

Talk to ya soon,

Sophia

P.S. I Know! Utah is like a walking Encyclopedia… she is so funny xD


	19. Kansas I

Dear Sophia, 

Hey little sis~ I haven`t seen you for a while, and i think this is great that i can write you now! How have things been? Anything interesting happen? I hope your well. Wakko and Yakko have missed you, they are quiet the rambunctious pair of dogs~ Reminds me, have your brothers been behaving lately?  
>I have to go now, North Dakota just...yeah.. <p>

Bye! 

Kurt Jones the Sunflower state, Kansas

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yeah, it has been a while… I've been kind of secluded over here… that is until everyone started talking to me again. The only ones who were talking to me were Utah and… Mexico.

Things have been… interesting. I mean ya know… the usual heat wave and nice summer days… and California and Colorado popping in on me to argue… about who I love more…

Awe I miss them too! Kai has been his normal, cat self and Apache has been her normal, hyper, dog self… Same old, really.

I think Utah, Nevada, and I have out hands full… although it's not bad with New Mexico… although his fights with Texas are… sometimes silly.

No need to say anymore. Good luck with that…

With Love,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona


	20. Kansas II

Sister, 

I`m glad that you aren`t secluded anymore, but im sorry about the other two though. Texas and New Mexico? Ahh..im not entirely sure why, but the got this wierd rivalry going..kinda like mine is bigger then yours..disregard that last part! 

Thanks! Is it bad if you tie your brother up and hang them from the ceiling? 

Kurt Jones  
>the Sunflower state,<br>Kansas.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yeah… I'm glad too.

Those two are just too funny. I always thought it was because New Mexico and I look so alike that Texas can't tell us apart. I guess that works too… don't tell New Mexico that though…

Yes… I think it is very bad… what happened this time… may I ask?

With Love,

Sophie

Arizona


	21. Kansas III

Sister, 

Can be either or, but i think Texas does it on purpose `cuz he secretly enjoys New Mexico over~ Meh, i might be looking into it too much. Some people just don`t get along...

I apologize that I did something morally incorrect then...but he`s staying up there... My boss kept me in late, then our little sister called me because she had a nightmare and I had to calm her down. Dad, where ever he was, called after saying something about Mississippi being in trouble for `defiling private and historical property` and since Missy was at my house for the week i was in charge of making sure Missy stayed and didn`t `refuse to comply`... I think England was feeding him his lines... Any ways I finally get to sleep only to be woken by Montana Jumping on me and screaming... I pushed him off and threw a pillow at him. He then barged in on me while I was taking a shower. He crossed the line when he STOLE MY FOOD!... and that's what happened… 

Your big brother, 

Kurt, Kansas

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yup…he seems to do it when he's lonely… but you know… ya never know.

Oh… well… I guess it couldn't hurt… as long as you get him back down…

Which sis? We have so many xD.

Dad needs to take a chill pill sometime… but we still love him!

England… sometimes I wonder what happened…

So it was Montana? Wow… then he deserves everything you're giving him!

Your little sister,

Sophia


	22. Kansas IV

Sister,

..Do i have to? Can't i just leave him..at least until he apoligises? Right now he's cursing me and my family..he convieniantly forgot that we share a family -_-'

Which sister? ...ehehe~ I don't even know, i was half asleep..i think there was something said about marshmallows..

Meh, i think dad's fine as is. He wouldn't be Dad if he wasn't so..intense.

What do you mean what happened?

I'm probably being hypocritical for saying this but...Don't be mean to your siblings.

Your big brother,

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yes, you have to... that might work though... ayaya... how many times do people forget about that little detail?

Well... that narrows it down... to at least... 10 siblings.

True... but he still needs to cool down... at least every once in a while.

Well, I mean that England is nice one minute and then he's angry the next... it's like a time bomb... you never know when it's gonna go off.

Yes, you are very hypocritical. You need to lead by example... I'm not mean... it's only encouraging you to be mean.

Your little sis,

Sophia


	23. Italy VII

Ciao Sophia!

VE~ YOU MEAN IT WON'T?

Oh, ok! That's good!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Wow! She sounds like fun!

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Possibly, unless she follows the law, which I doubt... by the way you described her she'd do anything to get what she wants...

Si, it is. Want me to bring chimichangas?

Yours Truly,

Sophia

P.S. She is. We've been hanging around each other a lot these days.


	24. Kansas V

Sister,

i think that fact is forgotten every time they get angry at a family member~

Should i be worried that ten siblings would have nightmares about marshmallows?

Maybe he`s bipolar or something~ It makes him more interesting to be around though!

Hehehe~ Sorry~ But i can be a bad example every once in a while! Nobody`s perfect!

I don`t think that`s any better...

Your big brother,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yeah… probably… it's funny to watch though…

Maybe… you could possibly cut that number in half… maybe…

Yeah… Wait who are we talking about again? Dad or England?

No you have to be the most perfect brother in the world! Just kidding! Of course no one's perfect… if we were perfect our family wouldn't fight…

Yeah… if I encourage you that'll only lead to trouble…

Your Little Sister,

Sophia


	25. Random I

uhhh... one question.

In the spanish language, (You have a spanish last name), isn't the last name you inherit from your dad, Alfred F. Jones, supposed to go first and be Sophia Mia Jones-Garcia, or is your dad actually a mom and- OKAY THIS IS GETTING CONFUZZILING!

* * *

><p>Dear HELLO MY NAME IS –RANDOMNESS,<p>

Yes well the reasoning behind that is very difficult to explain but… when I became America's daughter I had already been the daughter of Spain and Mexico (Though I really wouldn't call him my father, more like a big brother). My surname, Garcia, I adopted when in Mexico's house. When I became a territory of America I still kept my surname and I refused to change it. I eventually changed it to the now Garcia-Jones when I became a state. When I became a state I decided to NOT follow the Spanish tradition and go with my original surname first. There is no real reason for my surname to relate to my dad, America. I thank you for your letter and your question, it is greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I understand the confusion with her surname. You see I didn't know that was the case with the Spanish language when creating Sophia. I based the way her last name is on my last name. I too also have a hyphenated last name and my mother's surname comes first, I thought that maybe this would be the same concept for her. Although I also played into account how her name sounded when said out loud. That's the other reason why I picked her name to be like that. I think this little background explains it for you enough to understand it, and I hope you are satisfied with this answer and will come to me for further questions.

On anothe note... it's the 25th chapter! Yay! I'm glad we've made it this far... Let's keep goin' foreward!


	26. Kansas VI

Sister,

That is slightly less worrisome..

I was talking about England...but i guess it can apply to dad too..

Maybe, but if we were all perfect, then we would all be the same and follow society's picture of perfection by abiding by their social rules! Then life would be at a stand still, and there would be less progress because most is purely accidental!...Sorry, i think i just washed up the 70s again..maybe a bit of 80s also...but if perfection is normalcy, that would be really boring. But it's impossible. Everyone is different so what the -word you should never say- is normal? There haven't been any serious fights, not since they brought up the East coast Vs West coast war at our last family reunion..

Your big brother,

Kurt

Ps. speaking of family reunions, do you know when the next one is?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Ok. Hopefully you'll find out who it was…

Oh, my mistake! I just didn't get who you were talkin' 'bout. It will work for both xD.

GAHHH! My brain hurts… Wait what were we talkin' about?

Your Little Sister,

Sophia

P.S. No… I'd ask Utah…

Note from Utah:

The next one is in a few months…

Love,

Trinity Sariah Young

Utah


	27. Italy VIII

Ciao Sophia!

VE~ She just said that she broke out of the mental hospital she's at!

Si! Those sound good!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's good!

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Oh no! Lock your doors and windows… better yet stay at Germany's house… or Hungary's

They are! They're burrito's that are fried… they are muy Buena… especially with sour cream on top.

Talk to ya soon,

Sophia

P.S. Yeah, it is.


	28. Kansas VII

Sister,

Maybe...i wouldn't know what to say when i do though..

Mmhhmm..that says something doesn't it?

Meh, it don' matter i was just ranting.

What are you doing? Anything interesting happen?

Bored to tears T.T

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Good point... I can just imagine the conversation...

Their bipolar-ness does say a lot about them... but we know how to get around it... most of the time...

Ok good! I don't want to have my brain broken...

Um... yeah... nothing new really... i-it looks l-like i-it'll r-r-rain... I hope i-it won't r-rain... th-that would be...

Worried,

Sophia


	29. Kansas VIII

Sister,  
>most of the time~ I like that..<br>Is it the rain or the thunder that your worried about? You can go to the movies, im sure you wont see or hear anything but the movie!  
>That help?<br>Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Well... it's true!

Both... it doesn't rain here often... and I-I just... don't l-like th-them... I-I've tried that! It n-never works...

N-no it d-doesn't,

Sophia


	30. Italy IX

Ciao Sophia!

I'm already at Ludwig's house! Fratello's really mad at me about it though! I'm trying to ask them to be friends but fratello yells at me every time I bring it up!

Ve~ Then please bring some! I'd like to try them!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Oh that's good! Your brother is a stubborn idiot…

I will! Any new stuff going on?

I-it's r-r-raining here right n-n-now…

Hiding in her closet,

Sophia


	31. New Mexico VI

Yes, thank you.

Almost? Hmm I can see what goes on in your head. ^^''

Meh... that was a very interesting time for us. I liked it better when Spain controlled us. At least HE was nice.

Max

PS:Must you ask for salsa?

PPS:what level of spicyness?

PPSS: With chips?

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

You're welcome ^.^

Yeah… I can just imagine it…

I hated it… Mexico was abusive and mean… Papa Spain was nice and sweet… he cared for us…

Love,

Sophia

P.S Yes, I'm out! I need some stat!

P.P.S. mild, too hot and it would be muy malo (very bad)

P.P.S.S. Of course! It's important to have chips with salsa!


	32. New Mexico VII

Meh, I kinda miss when we were with Papa Spain. But we are free(minus paperwork) and that was the pasta.

Gosh that was cheesy.

Come and pick up the salsa at any time...and stay a while(and the night) My salsa is the best and dont let Texas tell you otherwise. Tell dad to make Texas keep out of my borders. Not his people, just him. He wont listen. Dont you go out there and see you'll get hurt.

The best brother in the world.

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Si… Papa… We should visit him! Paperwork stinks… wait what about pasta?

Of course! We're the masters of the cheesy!

Ok I'll pick it up later… are you turning into a little Cali? I love your salsa! Texas is good at BBQ… not salsa… I'll try… though a better person to ask would be D.C… if you could let him listen to you… Of course he won't listen… he's (supposedly) older than you! I won't… even if I did I would throw a cholla at his face if he tried anything…

The best sister in the world,

Sophia


	33. New Mexico VIII

Meh, sorry. I realized that I had said 'pasta' instead of 'past'...oops.

I'm not turning into Cali! I just want you to stay the night!

Texas is good at BBQ. He gives me some sometimes. Meh, dont tell him that.

Best older brother in the world

Max

I'm surprised that Texas hasn't written yet. Should I tell him?

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Oh… lol. It was the past… let's move onto the future!

SURE you aren't... But I'll come over anyway…

Ok I won't tell him you said that… but it is very delicious…

Best younger sister in the world,

Sophia

P.S. Sure! The more the merrier!


	34. Kansas IX

Sister,

Sorry for the bad advice...Why don`t you visit someone? Can`t be storming everywhere now can it? It`s nice and warm where i am~ You can get those really big headphones, the ones that block out the sound unless its the music its plugged into. And go into a closet or something so you don`t see anything..

That better?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I-it's ok… y-you tried… I-I guess that's logical… b-but that'd mean d-driving THROUGH th-the r-r-rain…

I-I'm in the c-closet now… t-trying that… it's not working… WHY ISN'T IT WORKING! R-rain, r-rain go away… c-come again… never…

Not much,

Sophia


	35. Italy X

Ciao Sophia!

Si! It is good! No, I don't think that fratello's a idiot! He's just really shy and not used to talking to people! That's why I'm trying to convince him to become friends with Ludwig!

No, I can't think of anything!...huh? It's raining? That's not good! Do you want me to come visit?

It'll be alright!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Meh… that is a matter of opinion…

How's Ludwig? How's Gilbert? Anything new?

It stopped… I checked the weather… it's not going to rain for a while…

I'm ok,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for not posting ASAP… I had to go to a sleepover/meeting thing… we talked about procedures for while we're at camp and what job's I'm supposed to do… etc. Again, Sorry!


	36. Spain II

\

Sophia,

Eh? Good luck? Why good luck? World meetins are some death match~! Ahahaha

Utah...she's one of your sibilings, right? I'm sorry-that's awfully rude of me-SEVILLA! STOP IT~!

Ah. Sorry again.

Anywho-I has a meeting to go to! Ciao~

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

You always need good luck when America, England, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and China are all in the same room…

Si! She says hi!

What did Sevilla do now?

It's ok Papa.

Again, Good Luck!

Sophia


	37. Spain III

Sophia,

...Oh. No. Not really...I'm used to it by now. Anyway-I slept through half the meeting.

Ah-dice que yo digo hola de vuelta.

He's just being obnoxious.

Anywho~ I needa make dinner for Lovino and I. Ciao!

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

That's good. Dad said that the meeting was really boring… You slept through it? That's not good Papa, you need to be awake to get out information.

She's happy you said hi, and enclosed some honey with this letter…

Of course he is… Tell him he needs to write me so that I can talk, we never talk to each other…

Ooh what are you making?

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ok everyone, I have this problem with reviews and Texas… please contact me if you have any suggestions… before you contact me please look at the reviews to know what I'm talking about. Until this problem is resolved a Texas won't be posted.


	38. Kansas X

Sister, 

Want me to come over? I can no problem. 

Leaving Now, 

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I-it's stopped. I'm ok now. You don't have to come over.

You don't have to,

Sophia


	39. Italy XI

Ciao Sophia!

Huh? What do you mean?

Oh, they're great! I'm making some pasta for them right now!

That's good!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Well… I think he's an idiot who swears too much and if he's mean to my Papa he'll deserve a cholla to the face… and you don't… that's how it's a matter of opinion…

Oooh! Pasta… it's delicious! Are you at their house or are they at yours?

Si! It is,

Sophia


	40. New Mexico IX

Aww, you don't believe me? That's hurtful sis.

Yay, I'll get my guest bedroom ready...after I take a shower. Because...Yeah. You dont care at the moment do you? M-meh.

Thanks, please dont. I'll never hear the end of it if you do tell him.

Best older brother in the world,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Of course I don't… if I believed everything everyone told me then I'd be a fool. Plus how you write… it's easy to tell… something's up.

Thank brother! Which one am I going to sleep in? The one north in the house or the one south in the house? Have fun with your… shower. No… not really.

You're welcome! Texas can be… in a word… annoying… I wouldn't want you to go through that…

Best younger sister in the world,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm still working out things for the Texas deal so you won't see Texas for a few more chapters… If you have any concerns concerning this ordeal please e-mail me if you can… thank you!


	41. Spain IV

Sophia,

...I'm allowed to sleep through meetings that don't pretain to me...I only went cause I was forced to by Switzerland.

Tell her gracias, por faor.

Eh, okay. I will.

Paella y arroz de España with a tomato and cucumber salad-complete with homemade amazing Toni derssing andddddd I made churros

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

But how do you know if they pertain to you if you're asleep? What did Switzerland do?

She say "You're welcome" and she's very happy to give out stuff to people she trusts…

I'll be waiting for his letter…

WHY PAPA, WHY? You torture me through this letter! You know I love all that stuff! Oh well… I'll just have some salad with chilies and chicken…

Love,

Sophia


	42. Kansas XI

Sister,

Ok, i`m already in the car so i think i`ll bug..Ohio. 

If i don`t return, you can have my hermonica. 

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Hahaha…. Ha… good luck with that…

Gracias brother… just be careful ok?

Sophia


	43. Italy XII

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, well he does like Big Brother Spain! He just acts like that!

They're at mine! Ludwig really likes to visit!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

I still don't approve… but you know… what can I do?

Oh yay! I'm sure he's having fun! Prussia giving you any trouble?

Oh guess what?

Yours Truly,

Sophia


	44. Texas I

Howdy Arizona,

I thought I should write you a letter since we haven't talked in a while and Dad kept talking of how the other states were writing letter, so here's mine. How have you been?

Your Brother,

Texas or Mike Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Hola! I'm glad you decided to write me! Yes dad can be very… persuasive… so can Utah…

I've been good! I've been talkin' to New Mexico, Cali, Colorado, Wisconsin, Spain, Sevilla, North Italy, Illinois, Kansas and a person who asked me a question about my last name… It's been quite fun learnin' new stuff from all of them.

Your Sister,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes… we have finally settled this! It makes me happy!


	45. Spain V

Sophia,

'Cause I'm amazing like that. Your Dad(and I mean America)totally insulted my English afterwords though...I laughed. At least I don't call a condom a rubber~

Anyway, I digress.

Ahaha, Si. You haven't heard from mi hermana, have you?

Okay-look, I know you two don't like one another, but seriously. Don't be vicious.

Ha. Ha. Hahaha. :3

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Oh Papa… what am I going to do with you?

Dad (and by that I mean America) can be so embarrassing… I'm glad you don't call them that… I guess…

No… that's really surprising…

I don't mind Sevilla! I can handle talking to him… it's Romano that I'd lose my temper with… I'm only vicious if the situation calls for it…

Oh Papa… Why do you do this to me?

Sophia


	46. Kansas XII

Sister, 

BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! 

HEEEEEELPP MMMEEEEEEEEEE! 

Currently trying to hide under a rock, 

Kurt. 

Ps. OFMB ITS NOT WORKING! ROCKS ARE BAD HIDING PLACES!

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Of course it was…

I'll be over in a little while… in the meantime can you tell me what happened?

Starting the car,

Sophia

P.S. Of course it's not working… keep calm.


	47. Spain VI

Sophia,

Nothin'. Let sleepin' dogs lie. :)

Ahaha-I'll just bug him about his Spanish-it's not like I don't anyway. Plus, there's nothing wrong with my English-I just prefer to speak Spanglish if I have to speak English-you know?

Damn...what's surprising though?

...They're cut from the same cloth, Sophia. Romano and Sevill are so much alike that it's scary. That's why those two don't get along... I'm not understanding what Romano did to make you detest him so much...

Cuz I can.

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yeah… I get your point… when I'm really mad at dad I start talking in Spanish… it bugs him to high heavens… Spanglish is fun to speak though.

That Aunt Silvia hasn't written me…

Somehow I doubt that… wait they don't like each other? WOW… Romano… is just an idiotic jerk who should be nicer to people…

Oh Papa…

Sophia

P.S. I'm going to get Kansas out of trouble… wish me luck!


	48. Kansas XIII

Sister,

it was going great-ish...ACK! We even started playing a game, i think it was called Risk or something, then..he was angry i was winning..lights went out...toilets exploded..now he's attacking me with a pickaxe..probably why rock wont work..ugh..

Kurt

Ps. always remember to be armed!

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You tried to play Risk? That's not a good idea… especially with Ohio… Oh what am I going to do with you? How did the toilet explode? I'll be there in a minute!

Sophia

P.S. I don't need to be armed, it's not necessary.


	49. Kansas XIV

Sister,

I never played it before! Nor have i seen anyone play, so why would i say no?

I don't know...but i think i saw Washington..

Kurt

Ps. sorry, that was more of a note to self, i usually get into sidguations like this..maybe that's why Alaska says i shouldn't go anywhere alone..

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

The name of the game kind of gives it away...

Washington state or D.C.?

Sophia

P.S. ok... well maybe we should just have a tracer on your back so that we can always follow you around...


	50. Italy XIII

Ciao Sophia!

Oh..well..OK!

No he's not! Well a while ago he put a polecat in Ludwig's house and told me that if I told Ludwig about it he's tie me up and give me to Charice!

What? Is it something really cool?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Is that Prussia or Romano? Either way... wait... what's a polecat?

Si! I got my schedule for when I visit you!

Yours Truly,

Sophia

P.S. Wish me luck... I'm going to go save Kansas!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>OMG! It's the 50thchapter! Time to celebrate! Thanks everyone for helping me make it this far! We come a long way and we've still got a long way to go! ONWARD!


	51. Kansas XV

Sister, 

I think it was D.C. ...yea, cuz i think Wisconsin mentioned that he has a tendency to mess with political figures via plumbing.. 

Normally it would, but you shouldn`t judge a book- or in this case game- by its cover! 

Kurt 

Ps. he tried that...it fell off...i think he injected me with one though...not sure..its all blurry i just remember laughing a lot..

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Of course… I think I have a theory… Maybe D.C. fixed the toilet to explode so that Ohio would get angry and attack you…

Sometimes you need to…

Sophia

P.S. I think I need the code for your tracer so that I can make sure you're ok as well…


	52. Italy XV

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, I think that Americans call it a skunk! But si! It was Prussia! So I played Risk with Ludwig to keep him out of his house!...but it didn't work out so well!

Yay! Is it soon?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Buona fortuna!

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

OH! Ok… poor Ludwig! I'm sure he was angry after he found out! Prussia is so silly… Be careful Italy… Risk is a dangerous game… Kansas decided to play it and now I'm off to save him…

The 22nd of June! I'll be with France for… 4 days! I'll be with you… 12 days! And Finally I'll be with Greece 6 days! Then the week after I get back I'm going camping… Dad told me I had to.

Sincerely,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So this letter is true on the last half…. I'll be away from my computer for a total of… 1 month… but don't worry! I'll probably have a computer break at some point… probably after the third week… because That's when my flight comes back… ut I might have a break when I gain access to a computer... Then I'll have to go to camp. It's not for another month… until then I'll be updating as much as I can!


	53. Spain VII

Sophia,

Alfred speaks Spanish fluently-the Americanized version or Mexican version which pisses me off because it's an insult to the beauty of true Spanish. Oh well. Spanglish is fun. It confuses the living daylights outta Roma.

She hasn't? Hm. Perhaps she's busy...

Sophia, I'm going to stop you right there. Enough dissing on Romano-yes he has his flaws, yes he's moody and extremely difficult to deal with-but all the same, he doesn't talk this way about you-and quite frankly I'm a little fed up with this one-sided war between the two of you.

Spain

P.S. Buene Suerte

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yes, but he still likes to just speak English whenever he can help it. That must be fun!

Possibly…

I-I, yes Papa… I'll stop

With Love,

Sophia


	54. Texas II

Sophia,

It's great that you're getting all these letters, but I hope their not teaching you any bad things. I have to watch out for my younger siblings.

Your Brother,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Thanks! No… nothing bad… New Mexico invited me over! But I'm going to have to cancel…

Right now I'm trying to save Kansas from Ohio's rath… With me luck!

Your Sister,

Sophia


	55. New Mexico X

Meh, Just got Mexico stalking me. Papa Spain is busy. Thats what up.

Yeah, Texas is one of my best friends...he can be annoying sometimes. He said my jazz music was boring...Grrr. I'll kick him.

Su hermano,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Sure… that's what it is...

I'm afraid I'll have to cancel… I have to save Kansas from Ohio…

Of course, you guys get along sometimes… Jazz music is calming… I like to listen to it while I work on paperwork… Please don't kick him!

Su hermana,

Sophia


	56. Kansas XVI

Sister,

What, why would he do something that mean? I haven't offended him some how have i? Sure i said milk chocolate was better then dark, but that's not bad is it? Everyone's entitled to their opinions!

Doesn't make it right or nice!

Kurt

Ps. it don't know...try random stuff!

Pps. i think i'll ask if he can change it to a collar..

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I don't know… Maybe he just wants to start trouble… you never know… there, there it's ok… yes everyone is entitled to what they believe in.

You're right…

Sophia

P.S. The code is so I can LOCATE you at any time…

P.P.S. That might be a little difficult…


	57. Spain VIII

Sophia,

Mmhm-well, you weren't there (obviously) at the one world meeting at my place...he tried asking for paella in English at a Spanish restaurant and that didn't fly over well...

Urgh...I'm freaking worried.

Gracias-I didn't want to sound mean, but I was getting annoyed. I think you forget how much he means to me and how easily I can go running to him, which I won't, but nonetheless-it was rude. Watch your manners, please.

Con amor,

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I can imagine… I think he said something about flaming shish kabobs? Or was that somewhere else?

Why?

I will Papa… I guess I forgot…

With Love,

Sophia


	58. Italy XVI

Ciao Sophia!

Si! He really was! Huh? Kansas is playing Risk? Do you want me to help?

OK! I'll make sure everything's ready for you!

Can't wait for when you come visit!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Wow! Um… yes he is… I wouldn't if I were you… We think D.C. tried something… of course we aren't sure.

Gracias!

Me too!,

Sophia


	59. Texas III

Er Max,

Why are you leaving to save Kansas? I thought Sophia was doing that? Heh, you probably didn't want her to get hurt...er oops sorry Sophia, I thought I saw Max, but it was you, just ignore the previous part. Good Luck. I'm thinking about going to visit Max and make fun of his jazz music, it's to slow. You know the music I like, it gets you up and dancing. I'll send you some BBQ with this letter, can't have my little sister out of energy when she's saving Kansas.

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Um I'm saving him because he asked for my help… wait a second… you're writing to Max aren't you… oh wait… It's ok Mike… Um I can't… you already wrote it… Oh Mike… Jazz music is nice! It's relaxing… Yes I know you like country music but still! Thanks for the BBQ! It is much appreciated… Right now we're trying to solve this mystery… I Think D.C. might have something to do with this…

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. I KNEW IT!

P.P.S. I'm not going to get hurt…


	60. New Mexico XI

Aww... can I help?

Fine, I guess next weekend. IYa gotta do what ya gotta do. Meh... I jist have to get Mexico off my back. I should sik Santa Fe on him, she fights well.

Sis, never use violince. It solves nothing.

Unless you're Mexico(no hard feeling Mex, stop crossingnmy border)

I have to stop talkng to myself and get involved oth my siblings,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max…<p>

Sure… Texas seems to think that you're trying to keep me from getting hurt… care to explain?

Ok I'll be there! Mexico needs to get off ALL our backs… You should… she and Phoenix can tag team against him…

I don't use violence… I use cholla.

Yes you do Max… and you need to explain…

Your little sis,

Sophia


	61. Spain IX

Sophia,

That was somewhere else, dear. This outing was just Lovino, Alfred, Arthur and I.

Because! Mi hermana has kinda jumped off the map! I haven't heard from her in forever...

...I hope her economy doesn't have anything to do with this...

Gracias. It's fine...just bear it to mind, kay?

Con amor,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Ok… What happened?

OH NO! We've got to solve this! Aunt Silvia must be found!

Me too…

I will Papa!

With love,

Sophia

P.S. I'm having a problem with New Mexico… do you think you can help?


	62. Spain X

Sophia,

Ahh-I told you what happened. Need I repeat myself?

Yes, of coure-but let's give her a little time, yes?

I need to stop worrying myself sick over this...

Bueno.

Con amor,

Papa

P.S. I can try...

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Not really… you just said America tried talking in English while ordering food at your place… that's pretty much it…

Ok… I'll wait… patiently…

We both need to stop worrying…

With love,

Sophia

P.S. I think New Mexico likes me…


	63. Spain XI

Sophia,

Other than that, there were some fuming Spaniards that I had to calm down-and America would've been mauled to high heaven if I hadn't intervened...man...and he calls me dense...

I'm trying to-but I'm contradicting my own words and not being patient-and I just stop worrying...she's the only sister I've got...

Con amor,

Papa

P.S. Uh. One word. GROSS. You two are flippin' siblings...that's just ugh...incest is something I do not embrace...

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I wish I was there… I probably would've laughed about the whole situation… Papa, America is just… set in his ways…

Papa, everything will be ok…

With Love,

Sophia

P.S. Thanks for being understanding…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I drew pictures of what I thought Sophia looks like. If you want to see them the links are available on my profile.


	64. Kansas XVII

Sister, 

..thanks..? I feel like the younger one now~ Eheheh~ sorry..? 

Kurt 

Ps. why? Whats hard about collarization?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You're welcome! It's weird isn't it? It's ok!

Sophia

P.S. well for one if the tracer is embedded into the skin, you need a special surgery to get it out and then you have to embed that tracer into the collar… and then the whole awkwardness when you're around people…


	65. Spain XII

Sophia,

Yupp-like an old man. HA!

...hopefully...

con amor,

Papa

P.S yupp-no problema

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Papa… I think we're ALL set in our ways…

We can only hope.

With Love,

Sophia

P.S. I was being sarcastic Papa… that doesn't solve the problem… and I don't KNOW for sure… yet


	66. Kansas XVIII

Sister,

I can just rip it out...happened before! But...that was an accident...

What awkwardness?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You might wanna get that checked then

Well… you'd be wearing a collar! It'd be really weird…

Sophia


	67. Italy XVII

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, well, actually I'm really good at Risk! I'm just not allowed to play it! Fratello burned the game last time I played because of how I acted!

Sei il benvenuto!

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

That's cool, but I'm trying to help my brother… exploding toilets were involved. I'm afraid to ask but… what did you do to get that type of reaction?

Yay!,

Sophia


	68. Spain XIII

Sophia,

Eh- I guess

mmhm

Papa

P.S. Oh. whoops

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Don't deny it Papa! You know it's true.

Sophia

P.S, And the search for the truth continues!


	69. Texas IV

Sophia,

You can relax to country music too! And you're welcome for the luck, keep me informed about this mystery.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Knew what?

P.P.S. You better not.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Not as much as classical or jazz! So far… nothing…

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. Ok… answer my question: Does Max like me?

P.P.S. of course I won't


	70. New Mexico XII

You're our younger sis. I want to take care of someone.

Can I dissown Texas? He needs to learn that I am NOT you and I WILL NOT agree that country is better than jazz. Jazz is my life.

Am too cranky lately. Sorry.

I should.

Love you

Max

Ps: Santa Fe dont eat salsa and chips over-

* * *

><p><em>The rest is blurred by salsa. No alarm<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

You could always take care of Alaska or Hawaii… That's not what I meant and you know it.

No. He's our brother… He means well… You forget most people mistake us for each other… I'm staying out of the Jazz vs. Country debate… I like them both… equally… deal with it!

It's ok… I'm dealing with Kansas right now…

Again that's not what I meant…

With Love,

Sophia

P.S. You really need to control where you write your letters…


	71. Kansas XIX

Sister,  
>I still don`t get the awkwardness...<br>Kurt  
>Ps. sorry for the short letter, i`m hiding and don`t want to be noticed by the light from my cell..<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

It's ok..

Sophia

P.S. Don't worry I'm almost there! I'll come and save you!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I couldn't upload earlier because I'm working on a project for my history class… and I'm STILL working on it at… 12:30 AM! GAH! OH well… I promise I'll make it up to everyone tomorrow…


	72. Spain XIV

Sophia,

I suppose so.

Papa

P.S. That it does

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Anything new? Have you found Aunt Silvia yet?

Sophia


	73. Texas V

Sophia,

Those will just put you to sleep. And remember to keeo me informed if something  
>does happen.<p>

Your bro,

Mike

P.S. Ask him

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Don't get me wrong, I like country but Jazz and Classical  
>just make me relax more after a stressful day.<p>

Oh and Kansas is hiding in the closet…

Your sis,

Sophia

P.S. Just tell me… He talks to you more about guy stuff so…


	74. Spain XV

Sophia,

Actually, yes I have-and she's hell bent on my teasing me right  
>now...whatever~! At least she's safe.<p>

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Oh that's good! Where was she?

Sophia


	75. Kansas XX

Sister,

Sorry for not getting it, i always thought collars and

chokers were kinda cool, but i'm probably just weird..

This has been about me, how are you?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Again, it's ok. I see where you would want a collar… Isn't  
>everyone in our family weird?<p>

I'm fine… I'm just pulling into the driveway now.

Sophia


	76. Italy XVIII

Ciao Sophia!

Exploding toilets? Oh, well, I started trying to take over the world and make  
>everyone become one with me! But I'm alright now!<p>

Hoping everything is fine for you now,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Si… exploding toilets…

Wow… I think you  
>should never be allowed in the same room as a Risk game board…<p>

It's fine… I finally arrived at Ohio's house.

Sophia


	77. New Mexico XIII

Yeah, I'd stay out of it too. Meh.

I like you more that Alaska and Hawaii. I love them too though. But you were  
>born right after me and soo…. Eso fue vergonzoso.<p>

Yeah, I was In my room but Santa Fe came in and started to eat. Yeah whatever.

Your Brother

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Unfortunately you can't…

That's not what I meant… I'm asking Texas,,,

Then you should've closed your door…

Your sister,

Sophia


	78. Osaka I

Konnichi-wa Arizona-san. Hajimemashite. How are you? I am writing...because obba-san said I should get to know the world more. I hope we can become friends.

Osaka

Honda Kisa

* * *

><p>Hola Osaka!<p>

I'm good… just the same old same old… right now I'm trying to save Kansas from Ohio's wrath…

I'm sorry I'm not familiar with Japanese words… can you please explain what Hajimemashite and obba-san mean?

I hope so too! You seem very nice.

Sincerely,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona


	79. Random Resident I

Arizona,

Please rework your budget, stop firing your teachers and please demand a better education for yourself.

That is all.

Dear Random President,

* * *

><p>I'm not in charge of all that, my boss is. I have the same feelings as the majority of my people do and I wish I COULD rework the budget, I wish teachers WEREN'T being fired, and although I can demand for better education, it's my boss' decision.<p>

Sincerely

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona


	80. Spain XVI

Sophia,

Right now? She's with me.

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

No… where WAS she when you found her

Sophia


	81. Kansas XXI

Sister,

...meh, i can't think of anyone "normal" but everyone's different so what the -word you shouldn't say- is normal?

It's been quiet for a bit...i wanna get out but i think it's gonna be like one of those horror movies where he just pops out on you..

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I'm guessing it's what's common between many different people…

You'll be fine. I'm trying to reason with Ohio right now.

Sophia


	82. Italy XIX

Ciao Sophia!

Wow! That sounds really weird! How did that happen?

Oh, fratello and Big Brother Spain tell me the same thing too!

That's good!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

I think D.C. might've had something to do with it…

Then maybe you should try your hand at chess then…

Sophia


	83. Osaka II

Konncihiwa. Thank you for replying.

Hajimemashte mean nice to meet you. Obba-san means father.

Hai, I hope we can be friends.

I hope you understand my English.

Osaka

Honda Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

You're welcome! Is it alright if I call ya Kisa?

OH ok… that makes sense… I like you're dad, he's very funny.

I hope so too! So what do you like to do?

Your English is very good!

Sophia

Arizona


	84. New Mexico XIV

Sigh, are you mad?

I dont get it...

Do you want me too back off on letters till you're not mad..er, irritated at me.

Love you ;D

New Mexico

Ps:Anything mew?

Pps: it was sooo hot oday.

Ppss: My door was closed.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I'm not mad. You just won't answer my question…

Do you LIKE like me…

No, that will not be necessary because I am NOT mad or irritated at you.

Love you too…

Sophia

P.S. I'm talking to Ohio right now.

P.P.S. Meh… 96… nto too bad

P.P.S.S. Then how could she get in?


	85. Texas VI

Sophia,

Well, country music relaxes me.

I didn't know Kansas was in the closet, when will he come out? Hahaha, just kidding, but who is he hiding from again, I forgot if you told me or not.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Sorry sis, you have to ask him yourself, it's not my place to tell you  
>that. Good luck!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Ok, I'll give you that…

Ha, ha, VERY funny… He's hiding from Ohio's wrath.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. COME ON! He won't tell me a thing! GAH!


	86. Spain XVII

Sophia,

Uhm-no idea. She just sorta called me...

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Weird… What's she doin' right now?

Sophia


	87. Italy XX

Ciao Sophia!

Huh? What did D.C. do?

Oh, I'm not very good at chess! I can never remember which piece is which!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

I'm not entirely sure but, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with anger either toward Ohio or Kansas, and from what Ohio was saying It might be Kansas.

When I come over do you want me to help you? I'm surprisingly good…

Yours Truly,

Sophia


	88. New Mexico XV

Then what was the question?

Of course I like you Who doesnt?

Mkay

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

That WAS the question.

Again, that's NOT what I meant by LIKE.

Sophia

P.S. You didn't tell me, how did Santa Fe get in your room if the door was closed?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Poor Sophia's getting frustrated XD


	89. Spain XVIII

Sophia,

Other than the fact I'm weirded out by your sudden interest in mi hermana...why do you wanna know?

...She's resting. She just got over being sick..

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

It's not a "Sudden interest". You brought her up first, you got me worried, and now I want to know how she's doing. I also wanna know 'cause she's my aunt.

That's good!

Sophia


	90. Osaka III

Arigato

Hai, obba-san is very funny. He can be very animated. He taught me how to draw well. I see Germany-san and Italy-kun a lot because they are good friends.

I like to draw manga(obba-san says I draw better than my siblings:D) I create video games in my spare time and hang out with Kyoto nee-chan and Chiba-kun. Tokyo-kun stops by and we play video games every weekend. I mostly stay at obba-san's house though.

Hai, go ahead.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

My dad tells me he has a great time whenever he visits Japan. It seems your dad has made him really happy.

He taught you to draw? That's cool! I can paint very well, but drawing's another story…

Don't you think Italy is just funny? He makes me laugh! Germany… I know who he is but I haven't really talked to him…

Wow. You do a lot of fun stuff! You're family sounds a LOT less chaotic than mine…

Sophia


	91. Kansas XXII

...Sorry, for not being able to do this on my own.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

It's ok. You come out now… everything's fine

Sophia


	92. Italy XXI

Ciao Sophia!

Anger about what?

Si! It sounds like fun! Maybe we could play a whole bunch of different games!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Political stuff.

Yes! That would be fun! We can play Apples to Apples! We need more than 4 players though…

Yours Truly,

Sophia


	93. Random Resident II

In that case, let's stage a coup d'etat. You know what they say, government can only govern with the consent of the governed. I already have my totally legal firearms and fireworks ready.

* * *

><p>Dear Random Resident,<p>

As much fun as that sounds… I'm going to pass. I may disagree with some of what's happening, but I believe that taking drastic measures would only result in unwanted panic and confusion.

Sophia

Arizona


	94. Spain XIX & Sevilla II

Sophia,

Eh. I suppose sudden was the wrong word. I guess I was a bit taken aback. Ahaha lo siento.

Si, es bien.

Papa

...Oh. Sevilla wants to say somethin'

HEY! Arizona, you fuggin' brat!

Why do you hate on Romano so much? I don't think you get how much it irritated Dad. Like, he was freakin' fuming! I hope you realize how hard it is to piss him off-so congrats you stupid American!

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Spain,<p>

Due to WHO Sevilla is talking about later in your letter, Sophia has asked me to write this one for her. She thought that a letter written by her would only make you angry at her, and after seeing her try to write THIS letter 20 times, I agree with her.

She says that:

"Papa, I'm glad that you agree, and I understand why you would be… taken back."

With The Greatest apologies,

Trinity Sariah Young

Utah

Dear Sevilla,

I don't appreciate you stirring up my sister like this. She called me ranting about Romano for an hour then she asked me to come over to write this letter. She has tried VERY hard NOT to mention the subject of Romano in her letters to Spain and then you write your letter to her and you get her all riled up! She may be easier to get ticked off but it takes a WHOLE lot to get her this mad. She already apologized for that and now she's really upset. I'd be careful if I were you… If you get her more ticked off you may find a cholla with the next letter. Think about that next time you decide to yell at her for something she's already apologized for!

Sincerely,

Trinity Sariah Young

Utah


	95. Spain XX & Sevilla III

Sophia y Utah

...oh good God. Lo siento about Sevilla. I've already talked to him...

I'm really, really sorry...

Yeah-I'm sorta glad she didn't personally write back either...I wouldn't want to get in an argument with her about that.

Tell Sophia "Si."

Spain

Utah,

Urghh... I had to HIJACK this letter cause stupid DAD wouldn't let me write anything-anyway-so I can defend myself from your damn stupidity. I don't appreciate your sister pissing off Dad, either.

What the fuck is a cholla?

I didn't know about it until a night or two ago when Madrid told me to be careful around you brats. I'm not understanding you freakin' Americas. Like, how the hell is mi Papa Arizona's Dad too? That makes no sense! When Dad held that area back in the day he sent other people to take care of it since he was too preoccupied with England and Romano to really care. No offense-wait, I do mean to offend.

So, tell your bratty little sister that I'll yell at her all I want. Kay? Kay.

With utter hate and disgust,

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Spain,<p>

It's ok Spain… We BOTH can handle him… Sophia just… is having trouble right now…

Again, it's ok.

She knew that if she got into an argument with you she'd lose it emotionally. She may dislike Romano, but Sevilla she can stand because he's YOUR city and she knows you'd have better control over Sevilla more than Romano.

Sophia says:

"Love you Papa."

Sincerely,

Trinity

Utah

Dear Sevilla

Maybe he had a good REASON from not letting you write. I am NOT stupid. Stupidity is swearing. All swearing is showing that you can't think of another word to insult someone, and besides it's rude and vulgar. So then we're in agreement, we both don't like the parties in question upsetting each other.

A cholla is a cactus that has small fishhook-like needles that easily get embedded into the skin when touched. Trying to get them out can result in them going deeper into the skin, and if you try to rip them out they can take off a GOOD part of flesh with it. There are hundreds of these small needles on each square inch of the cactus and if Sophia were to send you some she would be sure it has more than enough needles.

You should be careful anyways. Most of my siblings aren't well, the best judges when it comes to decisions. Arizona did meet Spain though and she really thought of him as her Papa each time she met him. To her, having him as her Papa was better than Mexico. And that's another reason she dislikes Romano more than you, Spain had to take care of him and she's a little jealous… No offence taken.

She doesn't care if you yell at her just don't yell at her about Romano. I don't care if you yell at her if you yell at her about stuff that doesn't make her snap then she'll wait to talk to me about it. If you make her snap again I WILL unleash my wrath.

Sincerely,

Trinity Young

Utah


	96. Italy XXII

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, ok! That makes sense!

Well, maybe we can see who else want to play too!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Right now I just talked to Ohio and Kansas is off the hook… for now.

That's fine just don't get your fratello… if you can.

Yours Truly,

Sophia


	97. Kansas XXIII

Sister,

What`d you do?

Thanks~

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I just talked to Ohio… you're off the hook. Want me to drive you home?

Sophia


	98. Italy XXIII

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, ok! That's good! But why is it 'for now'?

Why not? Then you two can talk to each other and become friends!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Well… the mentality of each state can't be fully controlled so it's only a matter of time when Ohio's angry at Kansas again.

Fine… but I not making any promises…

Yours Truly,

Sophia


	99. Kansas XXIV

Sister,

Do i get shotgun!

Please! Please! Please!

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yes you do… wanna stop somewhere to eat?

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow… 100 reviews already! Yay! This is really exciting…


	100. Italy XXIV

Ciao Sophia!

Oh. Well, why did Ohio get mad at Kansas in the first place?

Yay! Don't worry I'm sure you two will become friends! He's really nice once you get to know him!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

The exploding toilet ruined their game and Ohio thought Kansas  
>started it… when it was D.C.<p>

Sure, sure… whatever you say…

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>100 chapters! YEAH! Who knew it would go this far?


	101. Kansas XXV

Sister,

Yay~

Can we get...hm..are we allowed to stop and eat?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yes, we're allowed to. So where do ya wanna go?

Sophia


	102. Spain XXI

Sophia y Utah,

Ah-not to sound rude, but leave the discipline of Sevilla to me please. He doesn't respond well to others.

Ahh-if you say so.

Mmhm.

Tell her "te amo tambien"

Ciao

Spain

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

What Trinity meant was we can both stand his tactics. We're not going to discipline him. You're in charge of him.

I love you too Papa!

Sophia

A Note from Utah:

Talk to ya soon!

Trinity


	103. Sevilla IV

Utah,

Pfft-no he didn't. Oh? Are you calling me stupid? Huh- I beg to differ. Yeah, fine we're in agreement...bastard.

It's just a damn cactus-nothing I can't handle. Freaking American whimps.

No need. I'm much better than you guys so my judgement and shit are top-notch. Fucking posers. Lemme tell you somethin' Utah-when Spain did visit you freaks in the West, he never paid heed to territories like Arizona. I was with him, I would know.

Spain HAD to take care of Romano more-Turkey kept trying to invade! God, can't she be fucking grateful? Look, you tell her that she wasn't on the top of his priority list. My dad had so many "kids" to look after that he was running himself ragged, jumping from Nation to Nation to check up on them

Take offense, dammit!

Good-but I'm going to keep yelling at her about the Romano issue. She needs to fucking suck it up and deal.I swear to fucking God. I don't like Romanot that much, but because he means so much to Dad I tolerate him.

Pfft, your wrath? HA! That's nothing compared to what I've had to live through.

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

I am not calling YOU stupid… I'm calling you SWEARING stupid. There's a BIG difference.

Tell that to half the people Sophia has thrown a cholla to the face to… half of then NOT American.

I'm just going to ignore that and let the rest of your letter go. I understand you like to pick fights, but I love my sister too much to fight her battles.

Have you even seen Canada snap? I've been told I'm very similar when I unleash my wrath.

Utah

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

I'd listen to Utah about her wrath… it's NOT pretty.

Sophia


	104. Kansas XXVI

Sister,

Awesome! I love you! Can we go to Road House! They have great ribs~ And ribs are love~

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Sure! Ribs are delicious! Texas makes the best ribs.

Sophia


	105. Italy XXV

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, what game was that?

Ok! But don't worry! I'm sure you'll both have a lot of fun!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

He was playing Risk. Remember?

Sure…

Sophia


	106. New Mexico XVI

Then can you repeat the question then?

Ohhh. I uh...(blushes) yes I love you... in that way. If thats what you mean.

Santa Fe broke the door off the hinges. Then started eating, claiming I was writing to my girlfriend.

But I dont have one yet.

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max<p>

And what way would that be Max? Write it out.

Did he see it was me before he stated that?

Sophia


	107. Osaka IV

Yes, Italy-kun makes me pasta when he stops by. I remember your dad coming by a lot. He always treats me like I am ten.(I am twelve though) How old are you Arizona-chan?

Fukishima-kun is our troublemaker in the family. Mostly pranks. But it is usually calm at obba-san's house. It is loud when England-san comes over. We live alone.

I can teach you to draw if you want.

I like your father.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Oh, pasta sounds good right now… but I promised Kansas that I would take him to get ribs.

Physically? Or Actual age?

Everyone in our family is a troublemaker…

I like England. He tells the best stories and he understands me. I understand him as well, while most everyone else thinks he's crazy.

That would be nice! I'm sure learning from an awesome drawer like you would be cool!

Sophia


	108. Texas VII

Sophia,

I know I am funny, aren't I. What did he do to get Ohio angry?

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Sorry my lips are sealed.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Does no one understand sarcasm? The toilet exploded.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.… He just said he loved me… but he didn't say in what way… can you tell me now?


	109. Kansas XXVII

Sister,

ILOVEYOU!ILOVEYOU! YOUREMYFAVORITESISTERNOW!

...

can we bug Texas also?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

You're just saying that because I'm taking us to get some ribs.

Sure! I'm sure he'd like that. He has to explain something to me.

Sophia


	110. Texas VIII

Sophia,

I do understand sarcasm, thank you very much. Also, that's very weird, but would be cool to see, hmmm. Would you happen to have some spare toilets and maybe some I don't know...C4 or some TNT?

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Nope sorry, I can be very stubborn. :P And again I say ask HIM, not me.

P.S.S. If he doesn't tell you,then just whack him in the head with something.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

NO. NO. NO. ABSOLUTLY NOT! Have I made myself clear?

Oh and Kansas and I are gonna stop by after we stop to eat.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. PLEASE! He hasn't told me much!

P.S.S I'll try that… it might not work though…


	111. Spain XXII

Sophia,

Ahh-gotcha. Lo siento I'm a bit preoccupied watching this supah pretty storm with Lov-someone very precious to me.

Mucho amor querida

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

It's ok Papa. You're at your house right? Please tell me you're at your house! You have… a good time with you-know-who… I guess…

With Love,

Sophia


	112. Italy XXVI

Ciao Sophia!

Oh, right! Sorry, I forgot!

Huh? Do you hate fratello? You don't sound too happy about it!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

It's ok. We're driving to go get some food now.

I'm not happy. I DO hate your brother but I promised Papa that I wouldn't say anything mean about him. I almost lost it when Sevilla ranted on and on about how Papa was upset after I said stuff about your bother to him.

Sophia


	113. Kansas XXVIII

Sister,

nah, your family, i love all my family. You`re my favorite cuz the Ohio thing and food.

FOOD IS AMAZING. Nuff said.

Really, awesome! What bout?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Ok, I guess that makes sense.

Si, food is wonderful! Especially chimichangas… yum!

It's about New Mexico… He's being stubborn 'bout it.

Sophia


	114. Osaka V

It doesn't matter Arizona-chan. Both I guess.

Gomenisai.

Yes, England-san tells very good stories. But he chases after this girl that me and Obba-san cant see.

(blushes) Ano, would you like to come to my house so I can teach you there or would you like me to come to you?

Obba-san says hi.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Physically: 19. Actual age: about 250 years but I became a state Feb. 14, 1912.

Yes… sometimes he forgets that not everyone sees what he sees. He also forgets that some people think he's crazy… but I don't.

Hmm… COIN FLIPPIN' TIME! Heads we go to your place. Tails we go to mine.

Oh tell him I say hi!

Sophia


	115. New Mexico XVII

Uh,

I do I describe it?

Uhh.

(blushes)

Me gustas más que una hermana!(I like you more than a sister!)

Was that the way you wanted?

Santa Fe is a girl that wants to be a guy. I don't know why though. She's more like Papa Spain when he's in a bad mood, cranky.

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

That helps… by not much.

Ok then let me rephrase that…

Did SHE see it was me before SHE stated that…

Sophia

P.S. Someone *cough*Texas*cough* said that if you didn't tell me I could smack you on the back of the head.


	116. Sevilla V

Utah y Arizona,

Whatever-same difference.

Look-Dad's getting mad at me and threatening me if I don't stop-and he's making me apologize so.

I guess...I'm sorry...yeah.

Whatever.

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

No. It is still very different.

I'm glad you listen to your father. He's a nice man erm nation.

I accept your apology! Now will you accept mine? I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Utah

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

I'm sorry. About R-Romano…

Sincerely,

Sophia


	117. Spain XXIII

Sophia,

Yes I'm at my house...why wouldn't I be? Ahaha. What a silly question!

aww, muchas grcias chica, Lovi-urgh...la persona que muy importante para mi...will have fun :3 Except, he's scared of storms. Ahaha.

con amor,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Oh no reason… except that um storms… I uh um... yeah…

I can feel for him… At least I'm not over there *shiver*.

With Love,

Sophia

P.S. I know who we're talking 'bout… this doesn't mean I'll like him. Have fun Papa.


	118. Sevilla VI

Utah y Arizona,

No, it's the same differnece.

...yeah, yeah, yeah. Nice my ass.

Y-yeah, I accept you apology, same with you Arizona.

Tch.

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

I'm not going to argue anymore… since we both apologized.

Want some honey? I can send you some!

Sincerely,

Utah

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

I'm glad you accepted my apology! You should listen to Papa more often! You're nicer when you do.

Sophia


	119. Spain XXIV

Sophia,

Hmmm? Finish your thoughts please. Its sorta confusing to understand what you're saying when you cut off like that.

Just don't think about it, all right? Storms aren't bad-to me, they're relaxing. Aw, Silvia brought us (me) sangria. Yay alcohol! Ahaha.

con amor,

Papa.

P.S. Ahaha...l-lo siento-I just so happen to be with him right now.

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Sorry… storms just… I don't like rain and thunder so storms scare me a lot…

Ok Papa. Be careful with the alcohol. You know what happens.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. SURE… that's why you almost write his human name…


	120. Sevilla VII

Utah y Arizona,

Fine.

Sure? It's not posioned, is it?

...why would I wanna listen to that bubbly idiot more?

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

No. I would never ruin my honey by poisoning it! Honey is sacred.

Because he is your father? And you love him?

Utah


	121. Kansas XXIX

Sister,

Ribs are so better~

Whats with him?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Sure… lets agree to disagree.

I'm trying to get some info from New Mexico, but he won't budge so I'm trying to get it out of Texas.

Sophia


	122. New Mexico XVIII

Eh, sorry.

Uh. (Blushes)

Yes I love you Sophia!

...

Not really. She still doesn't believe me that I was writing to you.

Meh.

New Mexico

PS: Don't hit me! (flails arms)

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I… um… I… It's ok (blushes)

That's the answer that I was looking for… sorta.

Meh… tell her If she doesn't stop I throw a cholla at her face.

Sophia

P.S. I'm not gonna hit you…


	123. Osaka VI

Herro Arizona-chan.

Oh. I over 1,800 years old but I look twelve. I am almost as old as Obba-san! My city "Osaka" means "large hill" or "large slope". My birthday is the year of 1583 when the Osaka castle was completed.

Hai, obba-san gets frusterated when England-san chases after this little girl. In the middle of the night.

Okay. I hope it's tails because I heard Arizona is very pretty.

Hai, I will.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Wow… that's a long time! I'm not really sure what "Arizona" means because there are many stories that describes why I have the name… One of them says that my name means "Vast empty desert" or something like that… while there's another that says my name means "Land of Silver" I think… it's hard to remember!

I would too… either way England needs to remember stuff!

You know how my dad is afraid of ghosts and stuff? I'm not very scared of them. I have too many ghost towns and haunted mines to really be scared, of course La Llorona is one that creeps most people out…

It's tails! You can come over after I get home… right now I'm traveling with Kansas.

Sophia


	124. Texas IX

Sophia,

Spoil sport, come on it'll be cool, or I could ask someone else who'd like to see an explosion. I think Dad would be up to that. Okay see you two when yall get here.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Nope, sorry

P.S.S. Then I'll whack him on the head, it'll be funny

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Just because Dad likes explosions doesn't mean you should make them. I would rather not have to bail you guys out of trouble…

See ya!

Your sis,

Sophia

P.S. He said he loves me.

P.S.S. That won't be nessisary…


	125. Kansas XXX

Sister,

Bribery usually works.

Kurt

Ps. should i feel bad about telling you this?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

That won't be necessary… New Mexico told me what I wanted to hear.

So what'd ya think of the ribs?

Sophia

P.S. Probably.


	126. Kansas XXXI

Sister,

Thats good that you found out then.

THEY WERE AMAZING~

heh...sorry then..

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Meh… I'm not sure if it's honestly good that I found out…

Yup! Now time to go bug Texas!

It's ok… Big Brother.

Sophia


	127. Texas X

Sophia,

Fine whatever, but I will make an explosion some day and it'll be awesome. See you two soon!

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Good for you

P.S.S. You sure? I might just do it anyways, don't warn him about it, I know how you are.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Yes… it'll be a day that I'm not around to stop you…

We're in the car now and driving!

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. No it's not…

P.S.S. Sorry… but now that you've told me I can't let that happen…


	128. Italy XXVII

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ that sounds good! Are you going to go get pasta?

Huh? Why do you hate fratello? He's really nice! Even if he doesn't seem that way!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

No, we just ate some awesome ribs. Maybe I'll have some pasta when I get home.

It's a long story that I would rather NOT talk about.

Sophia


	129. Spain XXV

Sophia,

It fine querida. I understand your disdain for them

Ahaha-I'm not planning on getting drunk. I know how to hold my alcohol and where my limit is.

Con amor,

Papa

P.S. Habit, sweetie, habit

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Ok Papa! I'm going to go visit Texas right now.

That's good Papa!

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Sure, Papa, sure.

P.S.S. I found out for sure 'bout New Mexico


	130. Sevilla VIII

Utah,

Just asking...God. Yeah-Paella's pretty sacred here...

...So? He's bubbly and it gets annoying. Who said anything about love?

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

Food in general is sacred.

That's… never mind. I did. Most of my family is annoying, but I still love them.

Utah


	131. Texas XI

Sophia,

Yeah that's true, but you'll miss the awesomeness. :P

Okay cool, so what made you two decide to visit me. It was real random, well to me it was.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. How is it not, you finally got your answer

P.S.S. Ugh Spoil sport

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

No… I don't think I will.

Well, Kansas said she wanted ribs at road house and I said you made the best ribs and then he said "Can we go bug Texas?" and I said yes.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. Well… I mean… I don't know how to feel about it…

P.S.S. Too bad!


	132. Spain XXVI

Sophia,

Ohh, have fun with that. Travel safely.

Mhm.

Con Amor,

Papa

P.S. No, seriously!

P.S.S. And that verdict is?

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Thanks Papa! I will. So far being in the car with Kansas hasn't been that torturous.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. He said he loved me.


	133. Sevilla IX

Utah,,

Hell yeah!

...I m-mean I guess I love him...he's always been there for me whenever I needed him most and...AW SHIT! G-God...I'm such a jerk...He's needed me recently cuz of the damn economy and I haven't so much as lifted a finger...d-dammit...

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

That is love. You may not show it sometimes, but you love him. No arguments about you being a jerk though… You'll make it up to him. I know you will.

Utah


	134. Sevilla X

Utah,

Y-yeah...I guess it is...

HEY! You're supposed to be making me feel better you damn jerk! How can I make it up to him? He's my nation, my boss technically...

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

Sorry, but it's called tough love, I use it sometimes and sometimes you need a kick in the pants to get you going. You could start by helping him with work. As long as you try I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

Utah


	135. SPain XXVII

Sophia,

De nada querida. Ahaha-well don't let Kansas irritate you too much.

con amor,

Papa

P.S. Ouch-and your response to that was/is?

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I'll try not to. So far it's been very nice and quiet.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. I don't know HOW to respond to it… I'm partly confused, partly annoyed, partly shocked, and partly a few other emotions I can't describe right now…


	136. Sevilla XI

Utah,

...eh...I hate you right now..

As weird as this may sound, my Dad is pretty on top of things, doing paperwork as soon as he gets it and stuff...he has like no work right now...

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

You are just angry 'cause I'm being tough on you. Do you want me to be all nice and sweet?

That's a change… most of my siblings aren't like that… especially dad… although I usually get my work in ASAP… I like to keep busy. What you could do is help around the house. You know, like cleaning or doing extra chores to help you father relax or go out.

Utah

P.S. How was the honey I sent you?


	137. Spain XXVIII

Sophia,

All right-take a nap...I know I was/am going to complete

Ahh, peace and quiet, something I've been missing recently.

con amor,

Papa

P.S. Ahh-well, to be honest I'm not too sure on how you should respond either-just don't avoid the subject...

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

How was your nap? Trinity said you took it on the couch… she got that info from Sevilla… I'm surprised they're talking to each other…

It seems it can never appear when you need it to…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. I'm not avoiding it… everything is gonna be weird now…


	138. Sevilla XII

Utah,

Y-yeah, be nice and sweet...that's how Dad is...

Yeah, I guess it is. I wait until the last minute to do all my work. His house is spotless-he hates messes...Maybe I'll go pick tomatoes and make paella, Dad's snoozin' on the couch with Lovino right now...

Sevilla

P.S. It was really good-I made us some toast with it and used to Lemon Raspberry maramalade Belgium sent with it

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

Ok. You know, it's very fun wri'ing letters to you, very amusing.

There, there. Sevilla, you're going in the right direction. I'm sure he'll love the Paella! Maybe you could use some of the honey I sent you to make something sweet!

Utah

P.S. I'm glad you like it!


	139. Osaka VII

Haha.

England-san is, well, different.

Oh. Obba-san makes really scary ghost games, so ghosts dont scare me.

Yay! When do you want me to come over? 私はよく私のパスポートを取得したい。(I'd better get my passport.)

Tell Kansas I said Hi.

今のところさようなら、(Goodbye for now,)

Kisa

PS: My dad found me. Apparently he has a camera in most rooms in the house for an unknown reason.

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Yes he is… Dad tells me a lot of stories about when he was younger and England used to take care of him…

The only ghost that really scares me is La Llorona or the Screaming Banshee… She drowned her two children to be with the one who she loves and when he found out he left her. Realizing what she did, she now wanders the riverbeds and washes at night to try find her children by yelling for them, of course they don't come. And as time went on she became faceless as a punishment for her great sin.

Um… you should probably come when its cooler out… right now it's the beginning of summer so it gets pretty hot… the best time to come would be the middle of autumn because it's so cool outside.

I will!

Adios,

Sophia

P.S. Were you hiding?


	140. Spain XXIX

Sophia,

Said siesta has been interrupted too many times for my liking...I think I'll migrate up to my actual bedroom...

Sevilla and Utah are talking to one another? How weird...is it civil conversation? I hope it is...

How true that is.

con amor,

Papa

P.S. Ah, I'm sorry querida. Just grit your teeth and bear it...hopefully this is all a stage

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

That would be a wise Idea. Sometimes you need to just stay in your room 'cause people won't bother you if you're in there with the door closed… of course that didn't help Max when Santa Fe busted in eating salsa that spilt all over his letter to me…

Trinity hasn't asked me for some cholla so it's safe to say yes… I think…

Love,

Sophia

P.S, We can only hope…


	141. Sevilla XIII

Utah,

...I'm amusing? Should I be offended or flattered?

I guess, but people kept calling during his nap so he got **, cussed out Prussia for interrupting his siesta and stormed upstairs with a pillow, grumbling to himself that he never gets peace and quiet anymore.

I feel bad for him...

Sevilla

P.S. Si, it was good-you should ask Belgium for her lemon raspberry marmalade it makes popovers more delicious than normal

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

You should be flattered… Most states don't talk to me 'cause they think I'm too quiet or 'cause they forget about me. Having someone to talk to is nice. Of course Sophia doesn't forget me… in a way we need each other.

Maybe you should take his calls for him! That way he could get some peace and quiet. Only get him up if it is an absolute emergency.

It's the sad life of a busy nation…

Utah

P.S. I will when I get the chance.


	142. Kansas XXXII

Sister,

Awesome! Ok, so we need tweasers, a blow dryer, two sponges a female goat and floresent light bulbs.

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I'm scared to ask, but why do we need all that stuff?

Sophia


	143. Kansas XXXIII

Sister,

You should be afraid, very afraid...

Ok, so the light bulbs are the back up plan for our escape, everyone gets distracted by shattered glass right?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yikes!

Um sure… what's the other stuff for?

Sophia


	144. Texas XII

Sophia,

Whatever, you will be sorry when you miss it.

Well, I DO make the best ribs. Bug me? Okay, but don't do anything messy, I cleaned the house and remind him of the saying down here, "Don't mess with Texas." Make sure he is ready for any consequences he might get.

Your Bro,

Mike

P. are you gonna talk to him about it?

* * *

><p>Dear Mike.<p>

I don't think I will.

Yes you do. We'll try not to… but I can't make any promises… I tell him. He'll work on his own free will… it's not my fault if he does anything.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. Yes I am.


	145. Osaka VIII

Then he must know funny stories.

...That is terrible. Why would she drown her children when her lover left her?

Okay then. It gets pretty hot down her soon as well.

Ja ne,

Kisa.

PS: Hai, I was hiding when I stole Obba-san's new manga to give to you.

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Yes, he tells them to us every chance he gets.

No, she drowned them because she wanted to be with him and he was so appalled by what she did that he said he didn't want to be with her. He left her AFTER she drowned them.

Yeah. The weather isn't workin' well for some of my siblings in the Midwest right now.

See ya,

Sophia

P.S. Lemme get this straight… you stole it before you hid so that you could give it to me later when you saw me… am I correct?


	146. New Mexico XIX

I-If you don't like me that way then it's fine...I can...live. (Esto es vergonzoso.)

Alright then. I will.

New Mexico

PS: Then why did you say you were gonna hit me?

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I don't like you like that Max, I'm your sister… and… um… I... esto es raro… (this is weird…)

Good.

Sophia

P.S. I was only gonna hit you if you didn't answer truthfully.


	147. Sevilla XIV

Utah,

All right, I'm flattered...sort of...I...I don't get it. Why are you being so nice to me...? Like, not even my own family acts like this. Except for Dad. Dad's always nice...and selfless...always putting everyone else way above himself-even when it comes to his health...I wish he'd be selfish and ask for help every once and awhile...

Ah. Sorry about that..

...Maybe I should...he'd appreciate that...he's been trying to take that damned siesta for hours now.

It really is.

Sevilla

P.S. Good!

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

I'm being nice because: 1.) you asked me to be, 2.) I'm normally very nice when I'm not angry or defending my sister, and 3.) I can tell that you're not always rude and you can actually be a good person. Being selfless can be a good thing, but sometimes you need to think of yourself before you think of others, tell him that.

It's ok.

See? You found something you can do to help your dad.

Utah


	148. Spain XXX

Sophia,

Yes, plus my bed's considerably more comfortable than my couch...I mean, my couch is comfy to a point, but when trying to cuddle with someone it's not...

Yeah, people ignore the "do not disturb" if my door is closed, especially Basque...

Wow, I'm incredibly impressed.

Amor,

Papa

P.S. Si...I'm sorry sweetie, situations like this you need to learn to handle on your own

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yikes! Well that depends on the couch… and who you're cuddling with… wait… did you say you were cuddling with someone?

Have a body guard stand outside of your door…

Yeah… it's very surprising…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Ok Papa, I'll try…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I honestly wanted to write "But I asked you about this situation BECAUSE I can't handle it on my own…"


	149. Kansas XXXIV

Sister,

the sponges are for the goat to snack on! And the goat is our mascot! Cuz who doesn`t love a goat once in a while?

...besides..goat milk is liquid, and the only liquid we get from a male is piss and sperm and im pretty sure that you wouldn`t wanna travel down that road ever...*shudders* ok moving on!

Tweasers cuz well hehe~

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Why do we need a mascot though…? And why would you give a goat spounges?

Yeah… I'm sure I wouldn't either…

What? Just tell me what the tweasers are for…

Oh and Tex said "Don't mess with Texas".

Sophia


	150. Sevilla XV

Utah,

Ahahaha-yeah...sorry, I'm just not that used to it, is all...

My Dad is too selfless for his own good. He went on a mad hunt, while dreadfully sick, dizzy with a raging fever, for the city of London, who he really has no ties to, because Russia got her drunk off of Russian water and brought her home, and took care of her! I was appalled at his stupidity...

Thanks man.

Yeah. He's snoozing peacefully. I unplugged all the phones from the wall...ahahaha.

Sevilla

* * *

><p>Dear Sevilla,<p>

It's ok!

Wow… he's really thorough… he's just a very caring person that needs to be reminded that he should take a break when his health is down.

Erm… you do know I'm a girl? Right?

Did you rework them to your cell or something so that you could take his calls?

Utah

Trinity Sariah Young

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I decide to follow Spain's lead and take a nap… and now I have to write like… 10 more chapters… oh well, I can do this! Oh and on another note 150th chapter! YAY!


	151. Spain XXXI

Sophia,

...I'm cuddling with a body pillow? Y-yeah, a body pillow. I prefer my bed. It's all fluffy and soft and cloud-like. Though my couch is comfy too-but I get more privacy in my room.

Ahaha, like Sevilla-or Sweden. The perfect bodyguards.

Isn't it?

Amor,

Papa.

P.S. I wish I could help you sweetie

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Ok Papa... Yes, sometimes you just need to sleep in your own bed.

Yes, although why does Sweden look intimidating? Finland hangs around him and seems so nice… so wouldn't he be nice? Sevilla… meh I don't know.

Yeah… you know what's weird? She told me something 'bout unplugging phones and taking calls…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. It's ok Papa. I told him I don't like him like that…


	152. Maryland I

Hey Sophia,

It's me, Juliette, aka Maryland. How are you sweetie? I heard New Mexico was going after you and I'm truly sorry about that...I bet it's difficult to deal with. If you need help, big Sissy Maryland's here for you.

Much love,

Maryland (Juliette Jones)

* * *

><p>Dear Juliette,<p>

I'm fine. I'm driving in the car with Kansas and well… lets just say sometimes I don't understand his logic… Yeah… that's true, but I told him I don't like him like that and well… we'll see how he takes it! Thanks Juliette!

Love,

Sophia Mia Gacia-Jones

Arizona


	153. Kansas XXXV

Sister,

Because blow dryers are bad for their digestion.

...D-don`t try to make any sense of this, you`ll just hurt yourself...

I can`t tell you yet, if i get caught, you`ll be guilty by association.

I only warn you what im about to do should NOT be repeated and is a completely idiotic and insane thing to do.

Kurt

Ps. im naming the goat Mary.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I think my head hurts…

Are you doing something that could possible get you arrested?

That helps…

Sophia

P.S. Cool…


	154. Italy XXVIII

Ciao Sophia!

Ve~ I never ate ribs before! Do they taste good?

Oh, ok! But why not?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Si! They are fantastic! What's really good is if Utah tag-teams with Texas to make Honey-BBQ sauce… it makes my mouth water just thinking 'bout it!

I-I just don't like him. I'm sure there are people you don't like, am I right?

Sophia


	155. New Mexico XX

Ah, okay then

New Mexico

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Erm… are you ok? Do you need a hug? I can stop by if you  
>want me to.<p>

Love,

Sophia


	156. Osaka IX

Ah. I see

I dont get it?

I see.

Kisa

Ps: That is correct.

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Good!

She drowned them because her lover didn't want children. When he found out what she did, he left her.

Hey do you know how to handle someone liking you, but you don't feel the same way…?

Sophia

P.S. Ok. Was it a personal copy or just something he wrote/drew?


	157. Tokyo I

Yo, this is Tokyo!

I decided that I wanted to write since Nihin-koku said to check on nee-chan. Gengki desu ka?

later

Ps: please exsuse my brother Arizona-chan- Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Ok, thanks for writing me! What does "Gengki desu ka?" mean?

Talk to you soon,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

P.S. It's alright Kisa.


	158. Santa Fe I

Arizona.

Max is being a pain in the backside and locked himself in his room. And reuses to speak English.

If he does something then I am holding you responceable.

You drive me mui loco,

Santa Fe

ps: dont tell him anything. He is dumb enough to accually do it. Like Spain

Blockheads.

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Oh… I'm sorry 'bout that…I tried to be nice about this as possible…

I'll take FULL responsibility.

I'm sorry you feel that way,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

P.S. What do you mean?


	159. Maryland II

Sophia,

Aha, are you now? That sounds like fun! Sort of. Virginia, West Virginia and I went on a road trip once...needless to say we probably all needed psychologist afterwords.

Yeah...Kansas's logic is pretty whacked out...

You're welcome dear. Anything for family.

Love,

Juliette

Maryland

* * *

><p>Dear Juliette,<p>

Yes… it's very confusing… Yikes! I think we states should probably plan who we travel with more carefully.

Are you kidding me? He wants to get sponges for a goat to eat…

Yeah… um Max didn't take it very well… he's moping in his room right now… at least that's what Santa Fe told me…

Love,

Sophia


	160. Spain XXXII

Sophia,

OUCH! Said body pillow just kicked meeeeee. In "it's" sleep~! Owiesssss...

Si~! I love my bedddd. Just like whenever I travel I have to bring my own pillows or I can't sleep-I already suffer from mild insomnia, so why make it worse?

Ah, who knows-maybe it's all that cold air! Ahaha. Hey-are you hatin' on my Sevilla? He may be a jerk, but under that Romano-like personality lies a very sweet, misunderstood kid.

Amor,

Papa

P.S. Ah, good. How'd he take it?

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Maybe you should put said pillow on the floor?

Yes… I see your point.

Probably. No, I'm not hating on Sevilla, I just don't know him well enough to really say much. I believe you… Utah said something similar to me when I asked why she's still writing him.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Um… not good… He's moping around in his room…


	161. Kansas XXXVI

Sister,

I can`t say.

I love you little sis, but be forewarned, i`m not above using you as a meat shield.

I promise to come back and bust you out should you get left behind.

Kurt

Ps. Don`t be alarmed by spontanious blackouts or speakers playing `Hana Montana` and `Justin Bieber` `s`all part `o the plan! Hehehe~

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

That's… not comforting…

We're almost there… thankfully…

Sophia

P.S. It's going to be a long visit isn't it?


	162. Sevilla XVI

Utah,

He really is-when that guy gets an idea stuck in his head, he's determined as fuck and nothing can detire him. That's partly why he's not getting better-he's not taking care of himself...

Sorry-that was a typo on my part. But I call even my sisters "man"

I did. Thank God for Android amazingness

Sevilla

(Fadio Fernandez Carriedo)

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

That sounds like a certain "Hero" I know… We need to strap them down and MAKE them relax… just until they get a little bit better…

Ok. I'm glad it was just a typo.

Good. It is working?

Trinity


	163. Maryland III

Sophia,

Isn't it? Ahh-we really should. NEVER EVER take a road trip with Dad. That's just annoying.

...Oh good LORD.

How about I go and talk to him?

Love,

Juliette

* * *

><p>Dear Juliette,<p>

I can imagine… Of course you could if you made sure dad was passed out most of the way…

Yeah…

You can try, but it might not do much.

Love,

Sophia


	164. Texas XIII

Sophia,

Whatever.

Thanks. Try your hardest at least, and if you can't then I'll just make you and Kansas clean, deal? It's only fair. Okay it won't be your fault if Kansas tries anything stupid, I will just beat him to a pulp if he does only if what he does gets on my nerves.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Good, keep me updated.

* * *

><p>Dear Texas,<p>

Um… KANSAS IS PLANNING SOMETHING! I don't know what but it's big enough that he's willing to use me as a shield…

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. Santa Fe said he's in his room moping… he didn't take it well…


	165. Spain XXXIII

Sophia,

No...I have to snuggle with my body pillow...I love him too much-it too much...Yeah...just forget I said/wrote/typed anything.

Yeah, yeah I understand.

Love,

Papa

P.S. Ohh, that's not good...

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I can't… who is it…?

Ok. Utah's really getting' to know him…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. No it isn't. After I visit Texas I'm gonna go stop by.


	166. Kansas XXXVII

Sister,

Eheh~ Sorry?

I promise not to flood anything, but from Texas` dry skin i think it would do him a bit of good. New york says coconut butter is better...or is that for wrinkles? i don`t know...hmm that could take some looking into..maybe vasaline for dry skin? Meh, lotion is easiest.

Hehe...anythin` new?

Kurt

Ps. aren`t all visits long?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

He said if we made a mess he'd make us clean it up… and if you did anything he'd beat you up… just to warn ya.

Besides the fact that Max loves me, but I don't love him the same way, Trinity's talking to Sevilla, Juliette has started writing me, and Spain is trying to take a simple nap, but he gets woken up every 2 seconds… Nothing… Absolutely NOTHING.

Sophia.

P.S. No.


	167. Maryland IV

Sophia,

Oh-I eventually just hit him upside the head. And it shut him up.

I hope I can help...

Love,

Juliette

* * *

><p>Dear Juliette,<p>

Ha xD. Oh dad… he'll never learn.

Yeah... me too…

Kansas is willing to use me as a shield… yikes!

Love,

Sophia


	168. Sevilla XVII

Trinity,

Doesn't it? I mean-Dad almost (almost) hates America-but still. SPA TRIP! Let's make them look 10x's gayer than they really are! Ahaha!

Yeah, ahaha, sorry.

Yupp- I got 12 calls from our boss cussing him out for not turning in the bills-even though we don't have the money right now.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Yes! The ultimate rest and relaxation. Dad will be to'ally surprised.

It's ok! Texas mistakes New Mexico for Arizona and vice versa… it's kinda funny.

Wow… your boss is a jerk… no offense.

Trinity


	169. Osaka X

Hmm. I am not sure. If it were me and... someone, I would want to remain friends with them. abut politely tell them that you are sorry. But want to remain friends.

Kisa

PS: It was both actually. He banned me from my video games. Can I have the copy back if its in good condition so Obba-san can unground me. I feel like a five year old.

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

What if said person is someone you're related to…? What would you do?

Sophia

P.S. Wait… you sent it to me? If you sent it to me I'll send it back ASAP!


	170. Spain XXXIV

Sophia,

...just who the hell do you think it is?

Do I smell...AMOR~!

Love,

Papa

P.S. That's good-just don't let him lash out

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I can guess… but I dare not say his name…

Methinks you do!

Love,

Sophia

P.S. I'll try!


	171. Tokyo II

Yo

Gengki desu ka means how are you? Nihon-koku is the official name of Japan. Whatever though.

Tokyo

PS: English is a hard language. Whatever though. I got it down. (Fist pump)

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Oh. Ok! I' fine… just very tired. How're you?

Sophia

P.S. Yes you do!


	172. Santa Fe II

Sigh, Max is just a pain sometimes. He just Doesn't bother to relise that closed doors don't stop me. Only locked doors.

Santa Fe

PS: Max is a clueless blockhead that is really air headed. Have you even seen him high on sugar?

Blockheads

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Don't talk that way 'bout my brother! He's nice…

Sophia

P.S. Yes I have.


	173. Italy XXIX

Ciao Sophia!

They do sound good! When you visit do you think you can bring some for me to try?

Well there are people I'm really scared of if that's what you mean! Is that why you don't like fratello?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Sure! Another thing to add on my list of things to bring.

I'm NOT (and I repeat NOT) scared of your brother… I just don't like him.

Sophia


	174. Texas XIV

Sophia,

My gosh, that idiot. It must be something big for him to use you as a shield. If he destroys anything, I will hurt him. Grrr. Are you close by?

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. I hope he'll be alright. Hey how about you, me and Kansas go visit him after you two hang out for a bit.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Don't hurt him too much.

Yes… we'll be there in a little while.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. That's what I was thinkin'.


	175. Maryland V

Sophia,

Nope, never ever. Ahaha-he's great though.

We'll get this figured out sweetie. No worries.

WHAT? Are you kidding me?

Love,

Juliette

* * *

><p>Dear Juliette,<p>

We still love him!

Yes… He's starting to worry me.

Sadly… no I'm not. He's planning something BIG for Tex.

Love Sophia


	176. Sevilla XVIII

Trinity,

Ahaha, hell yes! They won't see it coming! Though, getting them (and by them, I mean Dad) blow off work to relax will be tough...

That's really...sad.

Hell yes he is! It's funning listening to Dad and him get into arguements, cuz Dad always (and when I say always I mean always) wins.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

This is the perfect plan. Don't worry… leave that to me.

It is. It really annoys Max.

Maybe I should come over and listen.

Trinity


	177. Spain XXXV

Sophia,

That's fine, just so long as you understand who I'm referring to.

Mwhahahaa. Do I sense... MATCHMAKING SCHEME?

Love,

Papa

P.S. Good girl

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yes… I understand.

Yes… I think you do. Are we turning into mild versions of France…?

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Thanks Papa! We have a plan. Tex, Kansas, and I are going to visit him after we meet up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Poor Trinity and Fadio won't see it coming xD


	178. Kansas XXXVIII

Sister,

Max? Thats interesting, though as nations i guess questionable relations arise. You two share a border, right? So that can have something to do with it. But you don`t feel the same, eh? That makes this awkward i gues...

That fuuny~ tell spain i wish him luck!

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt.<p>

It's so confusing for me… I mean I love him… but not like that. I think it's because we've been through a lot together.

I will!

BTW, we're almost to Mike's house.

Sophia


	179. Maryland VI

Sophia,

Yes, yes we do!

Me too, sweetie, me too.

Wait-like what?

Love

Juliette

* * *

><p>Dear Juliette,<p>

Well… his plan has something to do with all the stuff he's been wanting me to get.

Oh and I'm gonna go visit Max with Mike and Kurt.

Love,

Sophia


	180. Kansas XXXIX

Sister,

When two people have gone through trials and you two have, lines are blurred and rules are rewritten. Love comes in all different kinds shapes and variations, its hard to find that certain sumon, ya know? I`m not sayin that Max is wrong in his feelins, but maybe your guys` lines blurred a bit too much and now your both confused with how you stand now.

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

That's very… deep… I mean… I don't know how to really feel 'bout this whole THING. Part of it is really gross 'cause he's my bother but… everything else seems… I don't know… right? I guess what your sayin' makes sense. I guess our lines aren't cleared yet.

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>That was… deep…


	181. Spain XXXVI

Sophia,

Very good,

Mwhahaa..."match maker, match maker, make me a match...~!" And I'll stop singing via letter-and I really, really, REALLY hope not. As his best friend I've had too much FRANCE to last me a last time.

Love,

Papa

P.S. You're very welcome dear. Oh, really now?

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Maybe we need to be VERY secretive 'bout our plans… Trinity has been sendin' me weird texts 'bout getting you to stop looking at Sevilla funny… I have NO clue what she is talkin' 'bout.

I can imagine Papa… though he's YOUR friend…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Yes Really.


	182. Sevilla XIX

Trinity,

Uhm, Dad's giving me this creepy grin and texting someone very, very admamently...I'm sorta disturbed...

A-anyway. Yupp. I'll leave that to you.

You should.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Maybe they're up to something... by "they" I mean Spain and Sophia… she's been very weird when we text…

Ok!

Trinity


	183. Texas XV

Sophia,

Don't worry I won't hurt him too bad.

Okay see you two soon.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Cool, you know what they say, "Great minds think alike"

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Ok. Right now… he's being very deep 'bout the situation with Max…

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. Yup!


	184. Osaka XI

I really dont know. Sorry Arizona-chan. I guess say the same thing. At least he cares about you deeply.

Kisa

PS: Okay.

PPS: Why is Max-kun upset...Oh, is that why you were asking me this? I'll ask China oji for advice.

PPSS: can i come visit too?

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Yes… but I mean… GAH ! I'm so confused!

Sophia

P.S. Yes That's why I've been asking.

P.P.S. No you can't. I think we can handle this.


	185. Tokyo III

I am good. Thanks.

Tokyo

PS: Yush, my hard work paid off.

PPS: Stop asking Kisa for love advise. She might say the wrong thing or not answer the question at all. Whatever though

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

You're welcome!

I can't stop. So far she's been really good on the advise she gives.

Sophia


	186. Santa Fe III

That blockhead is still in his room. I hear nothing. It is making me even angeryer. (I know that is not a word. Don't say anything about it. I mean it.)

You better.

...

Actually, I hate to admit, I'm getting worried about Max. What did you tell him. He wont tell me.

Santa Fe

PS: I mean, if you tell him that no one likes him, he'll believe it.

Blockhead.

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

I'm gonna talk to him when I get over there.

I told him that: _"I don't like you like that Max, I'm your sister… and… um… I... esto es raro… (this is weird…)"_

I'm regretting it now… and I think I'm having second thoughts…

Sophia

P.S. I NEVER said that.


	187. New Mexico XXI

No quiero ver a nadie ahora mismo! Déjame en paz!

No quiero un abrazo.

Todavía no quiero ver a nadie.

I wanna hug. Santa Fe is at my door. I wont answer her. I dont wanna answer my door, or phone.

New Mexico

PS: I'm not gonna hurt myself, I'm not stupid Arizona. Dont worry about me. I got tuffness from Spain.

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>I dont wanna see anyone right now! Leave me alone!<em>

_I dont wanna hug._

_I still dont want to see anyone._

_(Sniffle)_

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I-I …This is hard for me to tell you but… I think… I mean that is to say that… I-I… I'm coming to see you. Mike and Kurt are coming with me. We care about you Max! We can't stand to see you hurt… and I'm afraid it's my fault. And I DON'T care if you don't want to see me… I'm still coming, and I'll wait until you'll let me see you so that we can talk.

You should let Santa Fe talk to you. She's starting to get really worried about you!

Love,

Sophia

P.S. I know you're not stupid, but you need to think. I'll always worry 'bout my big brother. The one who's been with me since forever.


	188. Kansas XL

Sister,

Incest has always been around, it hasn`t been `til recently that it was looked down upon. But if you care deeply about someone shouldn`t nothing else matter but what you feel? Love isn`t something that is given according to rules, it is given to whom you care for the most, whether there male, female, tall, small, family, or of different race and religion. I think that`s why its hard for you, you obviously care for Max. Its probably as you say, but on the off chance its the same, you may just be denying it to coincide with the social dipiction of love.

Kurt

Ps. i may not act it much, but i am the older brother of mos`ta ya, besides i been `round nuff to know sumthin.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I do. I do care for Max. I just don't want either of us to get hurt. I mean what I feel is complicated and… different. The love I feel for him… it seems to grow every time I see him and it's different than what I feel for Spain and for Dad. I can tell I made a horrible mistake in telling him I didn't feel the same.

We should just meet up with Mike and go strait there.

Sophia

P.S. I know. You're one of the best big brothers a girl could ever have.


	189. Sevilla XX

Trinity,

Ay, dios mios...I hope the two of them are getting some bizarre ideas about something-I mean really-that would be... say the least.

Buene suerte con mi Papa!

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I don't know… when she's done helping Max, I'll interrogate Sophia… Whatever it is, we need to find out what it is… and quickly!

Thanks! I'll try my best.

Trinity


	190. Spain XXXVII

Sophia,

Yes, yes we do...Sevilla keeps on glaring at me! I gave him ONE sideways glance. ONE I tell you! Ah well...

...augh, I know-and he's been there for me through thick and thin,but STILL his pevertedness knows no freaking end!

Love,

Papa

P.S. Ah-well good luck

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I have a feelin' that Trinity will do something to get some info out of me… I'm now scared.

Quick question: Why are you friends with him if you're not perverted?

Love,

Sophia


	191. Texas XVI

Sophia,

He's being deep. What is he telling you?

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. :)

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Just this: "_Sister,_

_Incest has always been around, it hasn`t been `til recently that it was looked down upon. But if you care deeply about someone shouldn`t nothing else matter but what you feel? Love isn`t something that is given according to rules, it is given to whom you care for the most, whether there male, female, tall, small, family, or of different race and religion. I think that`s why its hard for you, you obviously care for Max. Its probably as you say, but on the off chance its the same, you may just be denying it to coincide with the social dipiction of love._

_Kurt_"

Maybe we should just skip the formalities, you jump in the car and we just go see Mike?

Your Sis,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The P.S. from Kurt's letter is taken out for a reason ;)


	192. Spain XXXVIII

Sophia,

Run fo yo lifeeeeeeeeeeee

Because...fusosososo. Oh trust me, my dear, I have my moments...

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I will… when I get the chance… Max comes first.

Ok… I trust you… so you ARE perverted.

Love,

Sophia


	193. Sevilla XXI

Trinity,

Yeah, that would be wise. I wouldn't want those two getting themselves hurt over some stupid idea they congured up...

No problema.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I don't think they'll get hurt… just do something stupid… and I think it MAY have something to do with us…

Trinity


	194. Kansas XLI

Sister,

Giving your heart to another is the hardest thing you`ll ever do, its why so few find `true love`, they are afraid to give away their heart to another because they have absolutely no garentee that they will get the same.

Mike`s commin? Well, i wont bug him much...i still get shotgun! I`m older! I get senority over little mike!

Lifes full of regrets kid, some you have to live with and just suck it up.

Your lucky enough to have the chance to right things. Does Max know were commin?

Kurt

Ps. heh~ stop it, your makin me blush~ ahah~

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I see… so I should tell him how I feel… It's so different from how I felt when I sent him that letter… This time it's almost a guarantee.

Yes he's coming. We might just end up just pickin' him up and going straight to Max's house.

Some regrets are harder to get over.

Yes, I told him.

Sophia

P.S. NEVER!


	195. Sevilla XXII

Trinity,

Let's step back and examine this sitation for a moment...their little plan does involve us...it's freaking obvious.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Of course… I'll just wait and get the info we need outta Sophia… I mean you could try to get it outta Spain but you know… he could probably stand whatever torture you'd have for him…

Trinity


	196. Spain XXXIX

Sophia,

Of course he does.

No one ever said I wasn't...Unlike France and Prussia though, I know how to control myself.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Ok, Papa don't freak out on me but… I think I like him back…

Ok! Maybe you should teach that restraint to France

Love,

Sophia


	197. Kansas XLII

Sister,

Hey, did i help that time?

Kurt

Ps. Yes!

Pps. Can we stop, and like stretch for a bit, my leggs are turnin to jello!

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yes, you helped greatly that time.

Sophia

P.S. Sure we can… but only for 5 minutes!


	198. Osaka XII

Oh, okay then.

Kisa

PS: Alright then

PPS: Okay, tell me how it goes then. Arigato.

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Ok!

This is going to be hard to deal with…

Sophia


	199. Tokyo IV

Whatever then.

Tokyo

PPS: How she does it I will never know

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Maybe she just looks at what's around her and patiently looks at how it will unfold.

Sophia


	200. Santa Fe IV

Sigh

Wow, my poor blockhead. Good job. Meh, he'll still love ya even if he says he doesn't.

Sigh.

Santa Fe

PS: It was an example sweetie

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Really? Are you sure? I mean… I was trying to let him down easily, but he took it so hard.

Sophia


	201. New Mexico XXII

Bellas. Voy a mi barricada de la puerta. Esto es, si Santa Fe no sacar su motosierra. No es tu pareja falla. Es mío. Meh.

(resfriado)

Santa Fe está en mi puerta. No tengo hambre ya Santa Fe, por favor deje.

New Mexico

* * *

><p>Translation:<em> Fine. I'll barricade my door. That is if Santa Fe doesn't take out her chain saw. It's not your fault sweetie. It's mine. Meh.<em>

_(Sniffle)_

_Santa Fe is at my door. I'm not hungry anymore Santa Fe, please leave._

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

We'll still get in… somehow…

She's not gonna leave

Love,

Sophia


	202. Italy XXX

Ciao Sophia!

Yay! Grazie! I can't wait!

Oh, well maybe if you two become friends then you won't have to worry anymore!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Yay!

No. It won't work…

Right now I have to help my brother… he told me he loved me and I said I didn't return his feelings and now I think I might.

Sophia


	203. Texas XVII

Sophia,

That... is deep. Wow. Never expected this from him.

Okay, I'll be waiting outside then.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Imma bring a sledge hammer, just in case he doesn't want to open the door.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Yes… nether did I . I mean I know he's older than both of this but he acts like a younger brother…

We're gonna stop for 5 min. then we're gonna leave… oh and Kurt called shotgun.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. That would be a good idea. He's been barricading himself in.


	204. Spain XL

Sophia,

Oh? Do you now? Are you sure these are actual feelings for him or just guilt coming into play? Make sure you differentiate between the two before you confront him, all right? And it's completely fine if you do.

I've tried...trust me.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I'm sure it's not guilt. I almost made that mistake before and I'm not going to make it again. I actually have feelings for him. I love him.

Ok… I can't imagine…

Love,

Sophia


	205. Sevilla XXIV

Trinity,

Dad knows how to keep his mouth shut when need be-I think all that time spent in English captivity after his Armada was decimated taught him that.

Good luck getting it out of Sophia.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I thought as much…

Thanks…

Sophia's really distraught… I'm starting to worry…

Trinity


	206. Spain XLI

Sophia,

All right sweetie, well, whatever makes you happy, right? Don't let others try and tell you how to feel-if you love him then so be it. Buene suerte to you.

Haha. Nor can many others.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yes. I won't. I'm really getting worried for him.

Love,

Sophia


	207. Kansas XLIII

Oh, okay then.

Kisa

PS: Alright then

PPS: Okay, tell me how it goes then. Arigato.

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Ok!

This is going to be hard to deal with…

Sophia


	208. Texas XVIII

Sophia,

He really does.

Okay and fine.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. He must be really down to do that

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

We're here. Get in. Kurt's gonna stretch, then I'm gonna step on the gas to his house.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. He is, it's really making me worry


	209. Osaka XIII & Tokyo V

Gomenisai

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

You're welcome

Sophia

* * *

><p>True, back when we had Shoguns and Nihon had a meeting with one of them she would just sit there quietly and answer any questions asked. She was very helpful in battling attackers. Not so much during world war 2 because Nihon kept her hidden. He really loves her. Don want her to be corrupted by war.<p>

Tokyo

* * *

><p>Dear Tokyo,<p>

Sounds like Hawaii… Dad is so protective over her.

Sophia


	210. Santa Fe V

Thats not my problem right now. I just need him to eat. And unblock his door. Stupid closet.

I'm positive sweetie.

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

We're coming, with a sledgehammer.

Thanks.

Sophia


	211. New Mexico XXIII

(Sniffle) Can I have a dog Arizona? Santa Fe wont let me.

I'm not letting anyone in my room, just the dog

New Mexico

PS: I'm still not hungry.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Sure Max, you can have anything you want.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. You still need to eat.


	212. Spain XLII

Sophia,

Sweetie, it'll be all right. Give him some time, all right?

If necessary you COULD just kick the door down-but I don't advise that.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Ok.

Well, that's part of the plan. We're gonna use a sledge hammer.

Love,

Sophia


	213. Sevilla XXV

Trinity,

Yuppers-I wonder what happened during that time-he never EVER talks about-not even to Romano or his sister, and that's saying something.

Of course.

Oh, that's no good. Is someone keeping an eye on her? Talking to her about the whole situation.

U-uhm, I guess you could send her a h-hug from me...yeah.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I'd imagine it was very traumatizing… I mean it was a big battle…

Well… she's with our bother's Kurt and Mike, and she's been talking to your dad.

Awwwe. You're so sweet Fadio. I'm glad you care enough to send her a hug.

Trinity


	214. Texas XIX

Sophia,

I'm walking towards your car. Yeah we need to hurry, I have the sledgehammer with me and I'm ready to get through some doors.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Don't worry little sis this situation will all be settled soon, okay?

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Yes. I see you. Now we just gotta wait for Kurt.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. I know. It's just hard for me to NOT worry.


	215. Sevilla XXVI

Trinity,

One day Imma get it out of him...it's a really curious thing, because I remember America asking England about it once and that tea-bastard's eyes lit up and he looked...insane...for a minute, then I looked back at Dad and he just flushed, then cringed and kept his distance.

So traumatzing must be an understatement. Maybe Dad's defense against it is is harsh coldness towards that asshole?

That's good-at least someone's with her. Dad's a really good person to talk to in these situations. He always knows just what to say.

Ah...t-thanks...

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Good luck. I think that England gets caught up in the past…

Maybe… you won't know till you ask him.

Yes. I can't help but worry 'cause she's my closest sister. It seems you dad knows how to stay calm.

Are you ok Fadio? You're stuttering.

Trinity


	216. Kansas XLIV

Sister,

Um...why exactly does Mike have a giant mutant hammer? `cuz its kinda creepy and theres much easier ways to breakin into places. Like through the A.C. vent or the window, which from Max probably concentrating on the door wouldn`t have closed off...

Kurt

Ps. LETS DO THIS!

Pps. AHAHA I GOT SHOTGUN MIKE!

Ppps. Sorry, i got soda while streching...and candy...ehehe~

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

He has the sledge hammer 'cause Santa Fe is gonna let us in the house, then We're gonna break down Max's door if he doesn't let us in. Plus smashing the doo down is so much fun.

Sophia

P.S. It's ok. Now we can go to Max's!


	217. Texas XX

Sophia,

Okay.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Yeah I know what you mean. I can't help but worry when my younger siblings are in trouble or something like that.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Let's get this show on the road. Buckle up. We're NOT stopping till we get there.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. But Max is older…


	218. Santa Fe VI

Sigh, a sledgehammer. Really? Is that necessary. With a few words from you he'll unlock his door.

Bring food to. Max's car has no gas and I am not walking.

Why does he want a dog?

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Yes of course it's necessary ! It's for just in case.

We have food. Left-over's from lunch.

I don't know. He didn't tell me.

Sophia


	219. Spain XL III

Sophia,

Ohh sledgehammers are always a nice touch~!

I hope all goes well for you, sweetie.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

They are, aren't they…

I hope so too.

Love,

Sophia


	220. Sevilla XXVII

Trinity,

Hell yeah he does! And he likes to torment others about it, too! It fucking pisses me off to no end!

...I...hate...Inglaterra...

Yeah, that's true.

Well, she's in good hands, so you know she'll be all right. He really does-and it's sorta crepy.

Me? I'm fine-

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Meh… he was at one time undefeatable…

I get it. I'm sure he hates you too.

Fadio, you're dad is not, and I repeat NOT, creepy. He just seems creepy to you 'cause you're not as calm and considerate as him, no offense.

Sure… We'll see

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry 'bout Spain's letter... I reposted it.


	221. Kansas XLV

Sister,

Ya know, before we like bust in. we ALL need superhero names. Quick, what`s your second favorite color and you favorite drink? Ask Mike also!

SuperHero Name : Silver Sprite

Kurt

Ps. ...i really kinda like mine, better then my Hobo name.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Why do we need superhero names? I'd be: Gold Water.

I'll ask Mike.

Sophia

P.S. Dare I ask? What is your hobo name?


	222. New Mexico XXIV

I just might(might) unlock my door. I'm not feeling as bad now. Meh. I feel like I just stepped off a moving train down a hill and into ditch filled with angry crabs. I havent eaten in a while and sleep is hard. Can ya bring sleeping pills? Meh.

Santa Fe got soft. I hope she does not cry.

Max

P.s. Ohh. I rolled off my bed thinking about all you guys coming to visit, then I remembered I needed to clean. really, Im fine now. I still dont wanna come out of my room

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I'm sure you'll open the door… I've got something to tell ya and I'm not gonna tell ya unless you unlock the door for us. I'm not going to bring sleeping pills, those things are bad for your health unless prescribed by a doctor.

She's just worried 'bout you.

BTW, why do you want a dog?

Sophia

P.S. You're gonna come out of your room… one way or another.


	223. Spain XLI V

Sophia,

Si. They are-but I prefer axes-they're a little bit more...hmmm...menacing and dangerous.

Just give it time, is all I can tell you.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Why are you attracted to really dangerous weapons?

Yes…

Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Autho's<strong>**Author's Note: **they're not likin' Spain's letters today...


	224. Sevilla XXVIII

Trinity,

Who Inglaterra? El Diablo? Pfft-undefeatable my ass. America won against him in his war of Independence. That's how you exist, querida.

I hope he does.

...Oh, what a pick-me-up (sarcasm)...b-but anyway-I love my Dad, I really do, and if whatever he's doing is helping your sister, t-than I'm all for it.

Is that doubt? Querida, don't doubt your family, I'm sure Sophia is fine. But then again, I don't know your family like you do.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

He WAS undefeatable at ONE point. That ended when dad kicked his butt. I never said he was STILL undefeatable. I would still exist even if dad hadn't won, though.

Why, because you want to pick fights?

I'm sorry, but it's true. Though, you are a nice guy in your own right. I think they're just talking, like we are.

That wasn't doubt about my sister; it was doubt about you being fine. You stuttered again. Tell me, what's wrong?

Sophia


	225. Kansas XLVI

Sister,

Beeeeecaaaaaauuussssseee! It`s more fun that way! Everyones so tense already so might help to loosen the tension!

Besides, it make the WTF factor on our side. And that always helps! Same reason we would have needed a goat!

OH GOD WE FORGOT MARY! NOOOOOOOOO! WHERE WILL WE GET GOAT MILK NOW! WHY OH CRUEL WORLD WHY? WHO WILL EAT THESE SPONGES NOW!

...hmmm...

Maybe sponges wont taste that bad...

Kurt

Ps. Brown Mushroom; your least favorite color and food.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Ok... sure.

It's just a goat Kurt, get over it.

Don't eat the spounges.

Sophia

P.S. ok


	226. Sevilla XXIX

Trinity,

...Dad keeps smirking at me... he's has this unusual glint in his eyes-that sorta creepy one that I haven't seen since his days as a Conquistador, should I be worried?

At one point, yes-I guess I totally misread that-sorry.

With him? Hell yeah-but Dad won't let me...ah well.

It's cool. Sometimes the truth hurts, right? Tough love as Dad and apparently you, say. Eh? Me? Seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

You should probably run.

He won't let you 'cause either he knows you'll lose or he's not worth your time and effort.

Fadio, we both care about you. I can tell something's wrong. Tell me and don't lie, 'cause I can tell if you're lying.

Trinity


	227. Spain XLV

Sophia,

...they're pretty? And dangerous always about a million times more fun than not dangerous, I mean really. Which would you prefer, a butter knife or a saber? Personally, I'd pick the saber.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

It depends on the situation, for breakfast I'd like the knife, in a battle I'd like the saber.

Are you ok? 'Cause Trinity texted me saying that Sevilla's sorta worried 'bout you.

Love,

Sophia


	228. Sevilla XXX

Trinity,

Can I hide out at your place? Seborga's house (my usual hiding spot from him) is outta town...he went to Germany to hang with Bavaria...dammit it all...

I probably would lose-as much as I hate to admit it. He has the strength of a nation, and I a city...damnnnn.

I'm seriously not lying. Nothing's wrong, I promise you.

Fadio

Dear Fadio,

Sure, I'd love for you to come over.

Yup, it's the sad truth, but we still love you, by "we" I mean me and your dad.

Ok, whatever, we'll just talk when you get here.

Trinity


	229. Spain XLVI

Sophia,

I'd still pick the saber...but if I must, a suppose I could just as easily kill someone with a butter knife...

...or actually use it for what it was meant to be used for...

BUT if I had the choice-I would always, always, alwayssss pick my precious battle axe. It's my baby.

Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?

Love

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

That's… nice.

You like your battle axe I take it…

Because Trinity told me that Sevilla was going to hide somewhere.

Love,

Sophia


	230. New Mexico XXV

Darn better call my-.

It's so akward now bec-... I made you worry like tha-. I dont know how I can fa- now. Ni am an idiot.

Max

Ps: my ac just broke. And my door won't open.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Who're you gonna call?

Max, it's ok. We're gonna work this out. You're NOT an idiot, you're just confused.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. are we gonna have to break down your door?

P.S.S. Don't cry, everthing is gonna be ok.


	231. Kansas XLVII

Mary was not just a goat! She was my friend! And i ditched her.

*Curls into ball*

We went through so much in that half an hour

*sniffle*

OH GOD WHAT IF SOMEONE DEFILES HER FOR HER MILK! MARY NOOO! YOUR SUPOSED TO STAY PURE THAT IS WHY I NAMED YOU MARY!

*sob*

Kurt

Ps...i-i don`t think i should have sugar...MARY!

Pps. but those sponges look so delectable...

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Again, it's a goat, GET OVER IT!

You'll be fine.

The goat will be fine.

Sophia

P.S. I don't think you should have sugar either…

P.P.S. NO.


	232. Sevilla XXXI

Trinity,

Cool a million. Aw, damn, now he's giving me a pouty face and looking sullen and annoyed.

Ah well. He can suck it up.

Ahaha-thanks, thanks a lot there.

All righty then

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Just ignore it, it's a trap to keep you there.

You're welcome.

See ya when ya get here.

Trinity


	233. Spain XLVII

Sophia,

Hell yeah it is.

'Course I do! Said axe has been my trusty companion for many, many years.

Oh? Hmmm-probably Seborga's again. What a meanie.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

How long, exactly, have you had it?

No she said something 'bout not hiding in the usual place.

Love,

Sophia


	234. Kansas XLVIII

Sister...

ugh...i`m sleepy now...

why were you talking about a goat? That`s kinda odd.

Kurt

Ps. no what? i`m confuzzled...

Pps. can i go to sleep, till we get there, or at least closer...?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Then go to sleep till we get there.

I wonder about you sometimes…

Sophia

P.S. Never mind


	235. Sevilla XXXII

Trinity,

And thus, I've realized why I hate planes...no cell service.

But. On a happier note, I ish on my way to come and invade your home like the good little Spaniard I am. HA. Suck it, Prussia!

See yas soon.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Well… now you can use your cell phone.

You'd make your father proud. Why are you yelling about Pussia?

Trinity


	236. Spain XLVIII

Sophia,

Hmm-let's see. It was a present from mi Mama back when I was a kid-soooo...hmmmm it's probably a good 100 years younger than I. :3 So do the math, sweetie.

Oh damn.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Wow… that's a lot of years… I hate to say this, but… you're old Papa.

You worried that he didn't tell you where he was going?

Love,

Sophia


	237. Spain XLIX

Sophia,

...I'm one of the younger of the "once" (I STILL AM,DAMMIT) Great Kingdoms...

...it's not nice to call people old...

Sure. Let's go with that :3

Love

Papa (WHO IS NOT OLD Dx)

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yes Papa…

I was only kidding.

I think I know where he is… maybe.

Love,

Sophia


	238. Sevilla XXXIII

Trinity,

Yes I can. And it's happiness abounds.

I'm sure...(not really...) and cuz. It's a joke between Tio Gilbert and I.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

You takin' a cab or am I gonna have to pick you up?

Ah… that makes sense. So what do you wanna do now that you're  
>here?<p>

Trinity


	239. Kansas XLIX

Sister,

...thanks...imma climb in the back...

more comfty...

and maybe lay on mike...hes warm...

good...whatever it is sis...

Kurt..

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

We're almost there so…

I'm sure Mike would like that…

Sophia


	240. Texas XXI

Sophia,

Cool, drive fast, break some speed limits! Yeah!

Since I am just sitting in the back seat, I'll answer Kurt's question now, Blue Dr. Pepper.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Psh whatever, the way he's acting I might as well be the older of us two

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

We're almost there…

I'm so thrilled (sarcasm) about these hero names.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. I agree… although I could be considered the eldest out of us three based on maturity…


	241. Sevilla XXXIV

Trinity,

I rented a car. No one here has to know my drivers license is technically illegal in the US of A. Not a soul. :3

Yupp, it does. Tio Gil comes up with the weirdest stuff.

Ahh, fiesta?

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

My lips are sealed.

Gilbert is weird in general, but it's an awesome weird.

Not this time… sorry, but I just cleaned my house.

Trinity


	242. Spain L

Sophia,

Si.

Oh? And where would Sevilla be? Hmm?

Love

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I think he might be with Trinity.

Love,

Sophia


	243. Kansas L

Sister,

Little siblings make good pillows...guys tend to squirm less...but girls are softer...both warm and comfty~

We there yet?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

That was… interesting…

Yes. Now let's get out of the car…

Sophia


	244. Spain LI

Sophia,

...really now...huh, now isn't that interesting...

Loveeee,

Su Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I know! I guess they don't need our help getting together.

Love,

Su Sophia


	245. Sevilla XXXV

Trinity,

Oh good. Now I can drive with that Spanish pride. We almost put Italians to shame-except in the department of listening to red lights and such. Then they win. Cuz they ignore 'em.

So don't drive with Feliciano or Romano. You'll have a heart attack. And most probably end up a hospital somewhere.

Ahh-yeah, he, Dad and Francis should never be left along together...neverrrr...

Damn. Hmm...now I gotta think again.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I know, that's why if the Italy brothers came I would sooo tell the police or someone… 'cause I don't want an accident on my hands… You at least abide to the law to a certain extent.

Probably. That would be horrible… I'm surprised they haven't crashed yet…

I'm afraid to ask, but… why?

It's not that hard Fadio, just think.

Sophia


	246. New Mexico XXVI

I cant remember. Probably my doctor...Yeah, thats it.

...Where are you guys? Its really, really, reeeeaaaally hot in here. I'm not tired any more.

Sorry to make you worry.

Max

PS: Yes please.

PPS: I was not(hick) crying.(hick) You are(hick) hearing things.(hick)

PPSS: I think I'm gunna cry again. Darn it. (smacks head) It's sooooooo hot in here. Open stupid door! Where is my butter knife?

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Ok.

WE'RE COMING! With a sledgehammer…

It's ok Max.

Love,

Sophia

P. you were… and you're STILL crying. It's ok, we're  
>here.<p>

P.P.S. We've got our sledgehammer with us.


	247. Santa Fe VII

You boneheads here yet. I hear shouting. And it got really hot in Max's room. And the door is broken.

Hurry up.

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Yes, we're here. Open the door and we'll be bursting his door down any minute.

Sophia


	248. Italy XXXI

Ciao Sophia!

Huh? Why wouldn't it work?

But ok! Good luck with your fratello!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Italy,<p>

Because, it's hard to make someone like them.

Thanks.

Sophia


	249. Spain LII

Sophia,

No, not in the least.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I wonder how it will turn out…

Love,

Sophia


	250. Santa Fe VIII

Oooaaay. Geez. The door is unlocked(the gate too). Max's room is down the hall to the right. Next to the bathroom. You'll see me there.

Sigh

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Thanks!

We're here to bust down his door!

Sophia


	251. New Mexico XXVII

Oh, I hear you guys. Is that Kurt? Who did you bring?

Meh.

I guess i cancwat a tad longer. Waddya wanna tell me? Tell tell... por favor?

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Yes that's Kurt. I bought him and Mike.

I'm not going to tell you till we get you out.

Love,

Sophia


	252. Texas XXII

Sophia,

Cool.

It was just to please Kurt.

Tell me when to start breaking through the door when we get in cause I'm ready.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Whatever, I can be mature.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Well… we can start breaking down Max's doo now…

Your sis,

Sophia

P.S. SURE


	253. Kansas LI

Ah..was it?  
>Okay, up i go...<br>Oomphf!  
>Meh, i did not fall! I just attacked the ground!...BACKWARDS! Cuz i am that awesome!<br>Alrighty! I`m awake! Let`s do this!  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Let's CHARGE!

Sophia


	254. Spain LIII

Sophia,

Who knows...

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yeah… who does?

Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry to bother you but you didn't send a reply as Sevilla…


	255. Kansas LII

AHAHA! BIG BROTHER SILVER SPRITE HAS ARRIVED!

...was i supposed to kick down the front door? Eh, too late now~ Oooh lookie another! AHAHA! BROTHER! YOU HERE?

That was the bathroom...

HOW ABOUT THIS ONE!

...closet..

Why don't you lead? I have no idea which is his room..

Kurt

Ps. you have to yell your superhero name! And Mike too!

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

No… you were only suppose to knock down Max's door… oh well…

It's that one.

Sophia

P.S. I don't want to and you can't make me.


	256. Texas XXIII

Sophia,

Awesome! Here I go.

*Swings sledgehammer at door*

Don't worry Maxy, we're gonna get you out soon!

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Hey! I can when I want to be.

P.S.S. This is fun! *Swings sledgehammer again*

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Yay! Knock that door down!

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. It looks fun!


	257. Spain LIV

Sophia,

Ahaha, well, certainly not I.

Man, I'm sleepy...Imma go take a siesta, okay? Holler if you need anything

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Apparently they're still writing each other… 'cause I got a letter at the top that said "Trinity"… I think she over lined her papers or something…

Love,

Sophia


	258. Kansas LIII

But ! It's not as fun!

Fine, i'll just cheer Mike on!

GO BROTHER! HIT THAT-

how exactly do you cheer a sibling on while they break down another's bedroom door with a sledge hammer?

Confuzzled now,

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I don't know… You figure that out.

It's still fun to watch though.

Sophia


	259. New Mexico XXVIII & Santa Fe IX

Okay

Awwww. No fun at all.

Heh, I can see you through my keyhole thing. Hi(waves)

Max

PS: i dunno, dogs are good companions. Meh.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Get away from the door Max.

Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p>Sigh<p>

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

You mind helping us?

Sophia


	260. Texas XXIV

Sophia,

You want to try? Remember to keep a secure grip.

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Ok. Hey this is kinda fun!

Your sis,

Sophia


	261. Albequerque I

Dad, what's goin... Arizon, Texas, Kansas. What are you doing here...with a sledge hammer?

Please shut up, I have a headace. Have fun breaking down doors.

Abq

* * *

><p>Dear Albuquerque,<p>

Sorry… it's a long story. Long story short you're dad said he loved me and now we're breakin' down his door so that I can tell him something.

Aunt Sophia


	262. Kansas LIV

Hmm...

BREAK DOWN THAT WA-

..it's a door

KILL THAT-

..it's an inanimate object so it can't die..

ATTACK!

..but were helping get him out right? So it's more of a rescue then attack..

Sister, this is hard.

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I'm sorry, but I've got nothing…

You can do it… just try

Sophia


	263. Sevilla XXXVI

Trinity?

It's you, right? Cuz you signed as Sophia and I got a little freaked out there for a moment.

Ha. I try to. When Dad was teaching me how to drive when I was a kid, he'd yell at me if I didn't obey traffic signs-so outtaa fear of him I do.

Me too. Dad refuses to let Romano drive.

Oh, the insanity that ensues...

Ah, yeah it is. It's called jet-lag.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Oh sorry! I must've mixed the letters again… I accidentally signed my name at the top of Sophia's letter and signed Sophia's name at the bottom of mine to you.

I do it cause otherwise I feel really weird… Sophia ALWAYS drives 10 miles over the speed limit… it's kinda scary… except when she's in a school or construction zone… then she goes the speed limit.

Has your dad ever let him drive?

What type of insanity?

You can take a nap here then tell me.

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>When I read this I was like "No, I didn't! " Then I looked at the letter "GAH! I DID! I knew this would happen at some point…" Oh and when I have to drive to school there's this area where it's all farmland and the police don't even bother to check for speeding and a lot of people in Arizona usually speed around 5-10 miles over the speed limit.


	264. Kansas LV

How bout i just yell names? Can`t go wrong there...

GO TEXAS!

GO ARIZONA!

GO BROTHER!

GO SISTER!

GO DOOR GO! WE DON`T NEED YOU NO MORE!

Kurt

Ps. That work?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Yes that works. Good job

Sophia


	265. Sevilla XXXVII

Trinity,

Ah, it's fine-I just got confused for a moment.

...I don't even do that...God, I must be one of those drivers that you Americans hate. Ahaha. Sorry.

Once. And Dad nearly had a heart attack. I've heard of white knuckled, but this took it to the next level.

...Creepy insanity. The kind that gives you nightmares. It usually depends on Dad's mood though. Sometimes they'll be sadistic, and other times just plain perverted.

Gracias. Me gustan siestas... NO FALLING ASLEEP WHILE DRIVING, DAMMIT!

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Ok.

It's ok. Even though Sophia drives fast people in her state are one of the safest drivers in the country. You're only really hated if you cut a lot of people off.

Now I know I NEVER want the Italy brothers to drive…

Is that one reason you hide from Spain?

Are you almost here?

Trinity


	266. Kansas LVI

Yay~  
>I feel all warm and fuzzy inside!<br>Aha! The sense of accomplishment!  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Good. Keep feeling accomplished

Sophia


	267. Sevilla XXXVIII

Trinity,

I don't cut people off, nor do I let them cut me off. So HA!

Exactly. Spare yourself, querida.

Partly. But recently he's been too tired/sick/preoccupied to hang out with France or Prussia so the world is spared for now.

Almost. Gimmie 10 minutes.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Well… that's good… I guess.

I think I will.

That's good… at least I can sleep easy knowing that I have one less disaster to worry about.

Ok. I think I see your car.

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That was just based on a conversation I had with a woman from Utah. She told me that we speed when it's the norm for people in Arizona to go 5-10 mile over. So that's why I said that in the previous letter. My step-dad (who's from England) drives like 15-20 miles over… Try riding in a car with him at the wheel.


	268. Texas XXV

Sophia,

Yeah I know it is, nothing like breaking down a door with a sledgehammer.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Hey who do I remind you of, now I'm the hero!

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I should do this more often!

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. Lemme guess… Dad?


	269. Sevilla XXXIX

Trinity,

Of course it's good. It's called defensive/aggressive driving. And it's a necessity in Spain and Mexico...and all of Latin America and Europe.

Good choice. You just won a heart-attack free life.

Yeahh, that's true-but I can't sleep easy until that stupid father of mine stops fretting over his economy and gets some rest. He's running himself ragged and he needs to stop before he gets himself more sick than he already is.

Is it red and expensive looking? If so, then it is me! Congrats!

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I'm so glad that that is not necessary here… I'd probably die.

Yay! Do I get anything else?

It's ok. I'm sure your dad will get over it soon.

Yes. If you see a girl with long, honey-blonde hair, waving, that's me.

Trinity


	270. Kansas LVII

Alrighty Sister!

I will hold onto that feeling!

...how long does it take to bust down a door? Can i try?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

It takes a while. Remember we also don't want to hurt Max.

Sophia


	271. Kansas LVIII

If Max was smart and on the other side of the

room, away from the loud noises and banging,

He`d be fine.

Is that a no for me trying then?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

It's a no until Max moves away from the door.

Sophia


	272. Sevilla XL

Trinity,

Ahh, yupp. I've realized, aggressive driving really isn't necessary here. Damn. I probably look insane.

Uhm...y un abrazo? Yo no se...lo que más le gustaría?

Eventually-but as a nation he suffers as long as su pais does...and that could be years. If you saw him during Franco's regime, you'd understand my worry.

Well howdy! Ahaha-you American's say that, right? Or am I stereotyping?

Hola bonita~!

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Yes… It's because we learn how to share the road without having to cause a lot of accidents.

It's ok. I like hugs. I also like bees, honey, the color yellow, giving people nicknames, seagulls, animals, nature, Spring, working hard, reading, and writing, for future reference.

I understand your worry now… I mean come on… it's your dad! Sophia wrote to our dad saying that she could never hate him, no matter how annoyed or irritated she got at him.

You're stereotyping… the only state that really says that is Texas…

Awe, thank you, you're too kind.

Trinity


	273. Spain LV

Sophia,

Mmm...that's nice.

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I found out for sure that he is with Trinity.

Love,

Sophia


	274. New Mexico XXIX

Yay, Im free. Now I dont die of heat. I also got some sleep. Thank you x100000.

Haha. Ypu guys owe me a new door now. Haha.

Wadd ya wanna tell me Sophi?

Max

Ps: did ya bring food.

Pps: this is suddenly akward

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

You're welcome? I guess?

I guess… but you made us worry so much…

Max… I… erm… that is to say… um… I sorta… I-i… I LOVE YOU!

Sophia

P.S. yes we brought food…

P.P.S. yes it is…


	275. Santa Fe X

Naa. Looks like you got it covered.

Santa Fe

Might wanna feed Max. I cant remember when he last ate

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Ok. We brought some food.

Sophia


	276. Albequerque II

Hmm. His door break again. Should have fixed it a while ago.

I'll get his sikle from the shed

Abq

By the way, my name is Emma

* * *

><p>Dear Emma,<p>

We'll cover the cost to fix it.

Aunt Sophia


	277. Spain LVI

Sophia,

...really? That's nice~ I hope they behave~!

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Yes me too…

Love,

Sophia


	278. Sevilla XLI

Trinity,

Pfft, Europe is just more with it-we chose to drive aggressively because it suits our style. Which is pretty epic.

Ah, okay, un abrazo it is. I think you misunderstood my Spanish, but that's okay. Seagulls are pretty epic. I had one for a pet once I named him "Asesino".

Si, si. Aw, that's cute-yeah, I would never tell Dad that-he'd go to new heights when teasing me.

Ahh-lo siento, lo siento.

De nada.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Honestly, to me that sounds really scary and dangerous.

Yay! A hug. Well didn't you say you didn't know what else I like? Or is my Spanish translating ability going down… Seagulls ARE epic. I think I'm the only land-locked state that has them. That's… a nice name…

When Sophie wants to be she can be really deep. Just like our brother Kurt. I think he teases you because you're so much fun to tease.

It's ok. Another stereotype is that all Americans are lazy… I'm not, I love the feeling of working and keeping busy.

Fadio, you look a lot like your dad… but you're cuter.

Trinity


	279. Texas XXVI

Sophia,

Hey, you say you should knock down doors more often, but you don't think I should blow up spare toilets.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Yeah I was imitating Dad, just something random that came to my head.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I meant use a sledgehammer… and it's different. At least with a sledgehammer I can't accidentally hurt someone who is like 20 feet away.

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. I could tell…


	280. Kansas LIX

Sister,

well you certainly got the wtf factor down with just blurting it out like that.

And like no explanation...

Should i drag Mike away?

Kurt

Ps. i didn't get to break it down...oh well there was three others~

Pps. Max asks, it was not me!

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Well, I'm sorry if I suck at this kinda stuff.

I was getting to that!

No. I want you guys here for this.

Sophia

P.S. You do it and you'll be in back for the ride home AND I won't give you any oranges from my orchard for a month.


	281. New Mexico XXX

I was kidding Sophi. Ill just get a new door myself.

Eh...but I thought you didnt love me..

AwwvIm so confused.(cries again) And Im crying again.. I thought ypthey ran out an hour ago.

I-I love you to Sophi(blush)

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Max, I-I was confused and scared and I-I thought about it for a long time… and I realized that I feel the same way. I love you Max and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you.

It's ok Max, they're happy tears.

I love you Max.

LOVE,

Sophi


	282. Kansas LX

NONONONONO!

WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

ITS AN ARTROCITY!

A FELON!

ANOTHER REALLY NOT NICE THING THAT I CANT REMEMBER RIGHT NOW!

YOU DON`T EVEN DESERVE A SUPERHERO NAME!

Mike is officially my favorite!

Kurt

Ps. Im sorry! Don`t make me sit in the back! please!

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Why are you yelling at me?

You're so mean Kurt *pout*.

Sophia

P.S. I won't…


	283. New Mexico XXXI

Ahhh. Now I feel like an idiot for locking myself in my room.( is still crying.) I love you all.

Santa Fe, Emma, stop looking at me like that.

There is nothing i wouldent do for you too Sophi.

Max

How 'bout I get some food ready. I am gonna die if I dont eat soon.

Ps: I know this is random, has anuone seen California?

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

You're not an idiot.

Awww thanks Max. You're too cute.

Love,

Sophi

P.S. Sure…

P.P.S. No… which is surprising… he usually bugs me by now…


	284. Texas XXVII

Sophia,

You can hurt someone 20 feet away with a sledgehammer too. It could fly out of your hands while you're swinging.

This is like a soap opera, guy tells girl he loves her, she freaks out, but over time girl finally realizes she loves him, so she searches for him and tells him.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Yeah, we should have a family reunion soon so we can all catch up with each other and Dad.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

That would be a freak accident that would only hurt one person.

It is… creepy. And to top it off, it's love between a brother and sister…

Your Sis,

Sophia,

P.S. Sure… I guess… that's just asking for trouble…


	285. Kansas LXI

It catches peoples` attention *nods*

Hehe sorry~

I love you sissy~

Kurt

Ps. Yaay~

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Why do you want to catch people's attention?

I love you too, Kurt

Sophia


	286. Texas XXVIII

Sophia,

Yeah that would, but I'll be sure to be extra careful with the explosions.

Incest.

Your Bro,

Mike

P.S. Yeah, it would, but don't you want to see your other siblings.

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

N-O. That's final.

I just can't bring myself to say that word… I don't know why…

Your Sis,

Sophia

P.S. I see some of my other siblings on a day-to-day basis…


	287. New Mexico XXXII

Meh. I said feel. Not that I was... yet.

Kurt is too loud. Shut him up.

What ya wanna eat. I have Papa Spain's old cookbook he left on his last visit, meh.

Max

Ps: i know right.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Either way, you're not an idiot.

I've tried… it doesn't work…

Oh that sounds yummy!

LOVE,

Sophia


	288. Sevilla XLII

Trinity,

Ahh, but c'est la vie in Europe, right?

Si, abrazos es bien. Ah, no. But if I remembered what I said I'd tell ya. Seagulls are pretty epic. They'd be pretty fun to walk around (fly) on a leash ahaha.

Really? Same with all my siblings. Dad teases me cause he gets bored easily.

Thats also a Spanish stereotype-but eh, it's sorta true. I'm a lazy ass.

Ah? G-gracias. que está muy l-linda, demasiado

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Yes. I guess.

YAY! Hugs. You said: "_Yo no se...lo que más le gustaría?_" so yea…

Seagulls are nice. You do that? That's pretty cool!

Well, you get mad easily and it's just something some people do.

I think most people in general are lazy.

Fadio, are you ok? You look red. Do you need to lie down?

Trinity


	289. Spain LVII

Sophia,

Ah, lo siento for the shortness of my letters, dear. I'm sorta just taking it easy and I'm dozing off here and there so yeah...

Anywho, how're you, querida?

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Oh. Ok Papa.

I'm good. I told Max how I feel.

Love,

Sophia


	290. Sevilla XLIII

Trinity,

Yo no se...lo que más le gustaría= I dunno. What else would you like?

Seagulls aren't just nice. They're epically nice. No, I don't but I'd like to. It sounds fun.

I do get mad easily...

Si. How true.

Ah? N-no, I'm fine, don't worry.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I need to work on my Spanish some more*…

True, true. It does sound fun.

Mmmhmm. I'm sure that's why you're fun to tease.

But I'm not lazy soo… meh.

Ok… are you sure? You look really red.

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>*by this I mean I need to reread what the translator says BEFORE I post a letter…


	291. Spain LVIII

Sophia,

Oh? And how did that work out for you, querida?

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

It went really well. He's back to his normal happy self!

Sophia


	292. Sevilla XLIV

Trinity,

Ahaha, yeah. A lot of people who think (I don't mean you) they speak Spanish but sorta don't need to. Like you'll see these tourists in Barcelona trying to order food in Spanish and some use Pedir-which would be correct and others use Poder which would be all right-then they just conjugate it wrong and uggh it's ugly. Esta muy feo.

Haven't tried it. Maybe that's something we can do. Does Utah have seagulls..?

Probably.

You just break from the norm.

Y-yeah, absolutely.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Conjugation is hard for people who were born speaking only English where conjugation isn't really used…

That's a good idea! Yes I have seagulls… I'm the only land-locked state that does.

Thank you? I guess…

Ok… please tell me what's wrong… I can tell something's wrong.

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>That would be helpful. Thanks! I know that conjugating can be hard… I'm taking French.


	293. Spain LIX

Sophia,

Aw, I'm so happy for you and him.

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Trinity texted me saying she thinks Sevilla's sick… Symptoms are: red face and stuttering.

I think I know what's going on…

Love,

Sophia


	294. Kansas LXII

Sister

...i`m not sure...

or at least it don` matter~

Hehe~ I enjoy being a distraction~

Sometimes...other times it sucks, like when you brother kicks you off the train to distract the highjackers and or robbers. Not nice, but it was kinda fun~

Ahhh...the cowboy days were fun, yea?

Kurt

Ps. want some sunflower seeds? they`re good~

Pps. Why`s Max looking at me like that?

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Why must you be this random?

Who kicked you off the train?

They were fun if you were a guy… girls… not so much…

Sophia

P.S. Sure

P.P.S. Maybe because he hasn't eaten in a while? Or you're  
>being annoying?<p> 


	295. Sevilla XLV

Trinity,

True. But nonetheless, if you're going to speak the language, speak it correctly.

Sweetness. We're gonna get us some seagulls~!

De nada? Creo que...?

Seriously! Nothing's wrong! I guess, I'm just a bit worried about Dad...I think

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

True, true.

Well… not right now, 'cause you need to take a nap after that flight.

Ok… You need to stop worrying… your dad has been a county for how many years now? Several centuries. As long as he's a country, he'll be fine.

Remember… I'm here to help you.

Trinity


	296. Spain LX

Sophia,

Oh, no. Sevilla's not sick. Not even close. He's nervous! Flustered etcetera~! Aw, that's so cute.

Of course you better know.

Love,

Papa

P.S. God dammit-I can't take a siesta to save my life right now-too many damn interruptions... Dx If I get another text from Russia I'm going to take his water pipe and bend it around his damn neck.

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

It is. It's so adorable, although… not for Trinity. She really thinks he's sick.

The whole situation is cute, Sevilla is nervous around Trinity and Trinity is concerned for Sevilla. I think our plan to get them together is working without us doing anything…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Why don't you put your cell phone somewhere where it can't disturb you.


	297. Spain LXI

Sophia,

Si, it is very cute. Well, let's hope that Fadio can convince her otherwise.

Mmhm. Normally Sevilla doesn't get all flustered like this so, you know something's there.

Love,

Papa

P.S. Oh,I chucked it at a wall-but it magically made its way back to my side table... so then I turned it off and then my house phone just started going off. It sucks.

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I doubt it, 'cause for one thing he's being stubborn and not telling her what's wrong, and she thinks he might've gotten really sick… and she will be making sure that he doesn't get worse… she helped me when I was sick once and I couldn't get her to leave me alone…

There has to be.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Remind me to never wake you up from a nap…


	298. Sevilla XLVI

Trinity,

Oh, yeah, nap-I totally forgot about that.

Uhm, yeah I know but nonetheless as nations their health can get ify really quickly. I just care is all...

Gracias, yo se.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Well, then you need to take it. Here let me go get a blanket and pillow. Do you want to sleep on the couch or a bed?

Ok.

Trinity


	299. Kansas LXIII

Sister,

Ever heard the quote

"We who can amuse ourselves shall never cease to be amused" ?

California, you know when they we're making a railroad cross country. I got him back, tossed him to distract a mama bear...

You could have, Nebraska bound herself and chopped her hair to look like a guy, it worked~

Kurt

Ps. Oh, well he can have some sunflower seeds too! I have lots! I am the sunflower state after all~

Pps. You guys can make people feel so good about themselves, you should volunteer for a suicide hotline.

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Ok… whatever.

What are we gonna do with you guys?

Well I don't think it would've worked for me…

Sophia

P.S. Ok. Yum!

P.P.S. Haha… VERY funny…


	300. New Mexico XXXIII

Meh whatever.

Darn.

How about sopapilla

LOVE

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Sopapilla? Yay! I have some honey Trinity gave me a while ago.

LOVE,

Sophia


	301. Santa Fe XI

Sigh, I'll have to call a repair man to fix both Max's door and his A/C.

Don't make a mess of the kitchen KANSAS. I know he will.

Santa Fe

PS: for some bizarre reason, Emma is like the Hong Kong in our family. You just...just cant read her. Why did I even share this?

sigh.

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Good luck with that.

He won't listen… he never does…

Sophia

P.S. I don't know. Ask yourself


	302. Osaka XIV

So how was it? Is New Mexico-san alright?

Obba-san said there was a state and major cities meeting in a few days. Is that true? Or is this the first time hearing it. Sorry for troubling you.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Yes, he's fine. I said how I felt about him.

I have no clue, no one ever tells me these things…

Sophia


	303. Texas XXIX

Sophia,

Whatever.

Maybe 'cause you are in a case of incest.

Soooo, now what do we do, Max is saved, you confessed, Kurt has sunflowers, and I have a sledgehammer.

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Yeah, maybe that's why…

I don't know… somehow that sounds like the beginning of a very weird joke…

Your Sis,

Sophia


	304. Kansas LXIV

Sister,

well, at least all my wrinkles will be from laughing!

..lock us up and throw away the key..? Long as theres food i`ll be cool with it~

Why not?

Kurt

Ps. sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, i thought you were smart sissy~

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Sure.

That might actually be a good idea… hmm…

Well for one thing… the boob problem… what would I have done about that?

Sophia

P.S. Even smart people need a break from logic some of the time.


	305. Spain LXII

Sophia,

Ah, but my dear, in his eyes, nothing is wrong-and it's just the way our dear Sevilla is. Stubborn, just like me.

Obviously.

Love,

Papa

P.S. Will do. ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Maybe you should tell Trinity that… cause she doesn't listen to me when I tell her he's fine…

Love,

Sophia


	306. Sevilla XLVII

Trinity,

Whichever is easiest for you.

Si.

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Then bed it is! The guest bedroom is upstairs, hang a right, and it'll be the 3rd door on your left.

Trinity


	307. New Mexico XXXIV

Yush, they taste better with honey.

Love you forever(gosh, cheesy)

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

And powdered sugar.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. do you know anything about a state and city meeting thing?


	308. Santa Fe XII

Sigh.

I'll take out that butter knife I have in the closet.

Santa Fe.

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Why do you need the butter knife?

Sophia


	309. Osaka XV

Hmm. I wouldn't be able to go. I'm helping Tokyo battle a random cold.

Thats good that New Mexico-san is okay. Tell him I said hi.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

Ah, and how is he feeling?

Ok, I will! I asked him about the meeting,

Sophia


	310. Kansas LXV

Sister,

Warn me first, so i can bring something to ignore him with. Plus i`d attack if you try kidnapping me.

You could tape them or wrap them really tightly with bandages, Nebraska said they got really tender then though..

Stupidity goes hand in hand with chaos.

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Ok, I'll try to.

To me, that doesn't seem like it'll work…

I'm not going to argue with you about wittyness…

Sophia


	311. Texas XXX

Sophia,

Yup.

Now that I think about it, it does.

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Can you stop Kurt from getting into things?

Your Sis,

Sophia


	312. Kansas LXVI

Sister,

Alright~

Hey do you know when and where the next state meeting is?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

No, no one tells me about these things.

Sophia


	313. America I

SOPHIA!

Hey girl, It's Daddy America! I heard that you and New Mexico got together and I was just like AW! Because that's cute.

ANDDDD I heard that Trinity had feelings for a witty, annoying, obnoxious, extremely-Romano like Sevilla! Is it love in America or what?

Ahaha, so anyway-if you ever need help, love advice etcetera, just let Daddy 'Merica know, okay?

Love ya lots,

Daddy America

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<p>

Thanks, I'm glad you approve.

Yes, but don't tell her ANYTHING. She doesn't know that she likes him… we know 'cause all the signs are there.

Dad… I love you but… I wouldn't go to you for love advice…

Love,

Sophia


	314. Sevilla XLVIII

Trinity,

Oh, okay, thanks a bunch chica.

Would you wake me up in about an hour or two?

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

You're welcome. If you need me I'll be ou'side checking on by beehive.

Sure thing!

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>If you notice, whenever I write Trinity's letters I sometimes leave out the "T". That's how a Utah accent is supposed to go. And apparently Arizonans don't have an original accent so we just sound like we're from California


	315. Texas XXXI

Sophia,

I can try, but you know Kurt.

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

Yeah… I figured as much…

Do you know anything about a states and cities meeting?

Your sis,

Sophia


	316. New Mexico XXXV

Hmm, I never thought about that.

Love

max

PS: Yes, I think it's being held in D.C. Three days from now. I'll pick you up and drive you there if you want. I'll ask dad.

PPS: Is it for all states and cities?

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

What? You've never had it with powdered sugar? It is delicious.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Yea… you do that…

P.P.S. I guess… no one ever tells me about these things


	317. Santa Fe XIII

You don't need to know that sweetie.

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Ok, now I'm scared…

Sophia


	318. Osaka XVI

Alright. He is getting better.

Okay, I'll come if I can. Thank you for asking.

Kisa

* * *

><p>Dear Kisa,<p>

That's good! I hope he gets well soon!

I don't know if I'll go… You're welcome

Sophia


	319. Spain LXIII & IMPORTANT NOTE

Sophia,

I tried-but she's not having any of it.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Really? She must be really concerned then… she doesn't usually get like this… She needs to take a good look at him and truly think about this.

Love,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Tomorrow, around noon Arizona time, I'm going to be going camping for a week, no internet… so that means I won't be on to look at the reviews for the letters… I'll be back Friday! Then 11 days till I go to Europe.


	320. Kansas LXVII

Sister~

Im bored! Play with me~

You can choose the game~

unless you want me to?

`Cuz i still got the tweazers~

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I can't, I've got to go back home and take care of things. Like a huge wildfire that needs to be taken care of…

Maybe when I'm not busy…

I'm sure Mike would be more than glad to play!

Sophia


	321. New Mexico XXXVI

Oh, well I'll try it then.

Ugh, it's sooooo hot. The wind is even hot. I think I was visiting your place once and it was even really hot in the shade. Wugh.

I'll stop talking now.

Max

PS: If you don't want me to then just say so.

PS: I realized that I didn't capitalize my name on my last letter. Oops.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

I think you might've visited on one of the rare humid days… 'cause it's mostly a dry heat here were you can get cool in the shade.

Sophia

P.S. I think I'm gonna stay home… there's a huge wildfire that I need to take care of.


	322. Santa Fe XIV

No need to be scared sweetie. It's just for bread. Maybe.

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Ok. Whatever you say…

Sophia


	323. America II

Sophia,

Well good! You should be happy cause it's hard to approve of this sorta stuff!

Don't tell her...? But how does she not know...? And who's "we"?

Whaaatttt? That's so meannn! My love advice is great! That's partly how Russia got the guts to ask Portugal out on a date...

...Spain didn't kill him, did he?

Love ya bunches!

Daddy America

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<p>

I'm glad. Are you forcing your approval?

She doesn't know because it has been a long while since she's felt love, besides the love for family… that I think she's forgotten what it's felt like to love someone… We = Spain and myself.

You're talking to him? You HATE Russia…

I don't know… I'll ask him…

Love,

Sophia


	324. Sevilla XLIX

Trinity,

Mmkay. Your bed is really soft and fluffy...

Gracias

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

I'm glad you like it. You wanna get up now?

You're welcome!

Trinity


	325. Spain LXIV

Sophia,

You and America have more influence on her sweetie, I believe this needs to be left up to the two of you.

Love,

Papa

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Do I have to? I mean, I love America but… he's not the brightest crayon in the box…

Love,

Sophia

P.S. and America wants to know if you killed Russia for asking Portugal out?


	326. Texas XXXII

Sophia,

Yup.

The only thing I know that it is soon, but I don't remember when it is. Tell me if you find out.

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I don't think I'm gonna go… I have to worry about this huge wildfire… so I'm gonna try to help with that.

Your Sis,

Sophia

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm back! With a majorly horrible sunburn… on my face, head, and arms… but I'll be updating now! YAY!


	327. Spain LXV

Sophia,

Yes. Don't question me. I understand your feelings about that-but give su padre a chance, all right? He may just surprise you.

Love,

Papa

P.S. I haven't...but Russia and I are at war (Alfie knows that...) so I may just get my "justified" chance~ fusososo~

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

Fine, I'll TRY to work with America to help Trinity.

Love,

Sophia

P.S. Erm… good luck with your quest Papa! And America hasn't told me a thing about that…


	328. Sevilla L

Trinity,

Yupp. I'm awake~.

So what's on our agenda?

Fadio

* * *

><p>Dear Fadio,<p>

Ok, how about we go to this ice cream place around the corner, it's pretty cool. They use liquid nitrogen to get the cream frozen, and they get it to any consistency you want.

Trinity

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>True story… I went to Utah for my sister's graduation and 1 block over from her apartment there was an Ice cream shop just like the one that is described. Unfortunately they don't have one here… :(


	329. New Mexico XXXVII

Wugh, it doesn't get that hot usually at my place.

Max

PS: They're kinda scaring me how close they are to my border. But I'm helpen in any way I can.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Oh well… it's what I have to go through…

Sophia

P.S. Thanks bro! Many people have been evacuated and almost all of my camping areas have been closed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thanks! I did… except for my horrible sunburn… it's even on the top of my head! I'm going to Europe the 22nd and I won't be back until the 11th… and after that I have a week of Girls camp… They're gonna have to move the camp if this fire won't let up. I found I will have internet when I go to Europe… but I can't update because I won't have a laptop.


	330. Santa Fe XV

Meh

Santa Fe

* * *

><p>Dear Santa Fe,<p>

Meh…

Sophia


	331. Texas XXXIII

Sophia,

When is it?

Why don't you ask your siblings to help you put out the wild fire?

Your Bro,

Mike

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

No one has told me!

Trinity has offered to help, and so has Max, I think...

Your sis,

Sophia


	332. Kansas LXVIII

Dear sister,

Where exactly is this fire? What is the terrain's condition, or weather's?

Kurt

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

Well, it's in the north in Apache County near Greer, Alpine, and Eager. It's already taken more than 9000 acres and has burned down buildings in Greer and other towns. It is a high altitude, mountain area and right now it's very windy there so it's hard to control the fire.

Sophia


	333. ATTENTION NOTE!

**Attention!**

**This is going on ALL my stories.**

Tomorrow I will be leaving for the airport at 6:00 AM, Arizona time, to go to Europe. My plan will take off at 10:30 am (I live a LONG ways away from the airport). As a result all my stories will be on hold until I come back from my trip, and a week after wards, because I'll be going to camp. Please bear with me and understand that when I do come back everything will be updated as it should be. I'll be working on my stories while I'm gone, and I will also be working on my art, so don't expect a lot of new chapters so soon. Some of the art MAY have to do with the stories, if you want to check it out my deviantart link is on my profile. See you all in a month! (or less if I'm able to get on a computer, quickly write something and post).

-TABC


End file.
